Ire
by NikkiKelly
Summary: Sequal to Fury. Nicole has tried to move on, but Dom returns with a crisis that will bring the school to its knees and bring out the fire in everyone. Rogan featured. Please rate and review!
1. Complications

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't own the X-Men. Stan Lee does… If only he were younger, I'd marry him and they would be mine! All Mine! Sorry… delusional fantasies… Anyway. I own Dom if that counts.**

**Duh, duh, duh! The sequel! I'm sorry ya'll had to wait. I started at a new school and got writer's block… You all know the drill. I'm just glad you guys like what I write. So here goes the further adventures of Dom and Nicole!**

**Starbaby210- Thanks for the review, girlie. Sorry no more tips for you! Ire is strictly a surprise!**

**Mmsgether4ever- I know, I know. The cosmic universe is unbalanced as long as they aren't.**

**LaLa2004- hello! You're new! Welcome to the fold! I was pretty proud of my ending.**

**Tekabye- Hi newbie! Doesn't it feel good to review? I'm glad I got your reviewer virginity. (sheds a tear) Thank you for all the praises! I've always wrote stories… just not ones like this! I'm writing as fast as my fingers can type!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Complications**

Five Years Later…

The young girl sat on the hospital bed staring at the white wall before her. She coughed for a second and watched the doctor read her chart.

"Hello, Beth. Feeling a little under the weather?"

Beth turned her violet eyes towards the doctor and glared at her. "I told Mr. Summers I was fine. I feel fine. I don't need any medicine."

"Well, let me just have a look at you, okay?" The doctor put on a pair of latex gloves. "If you're fine like you say then I'll leave you alone. Or would you prefer Dr. McCoy or Dr. Logan?"

Beth nodded. "I guess you can do it."

Dr. Jean Grey smiled. "Open up and say, ahh…"

Beth opened her mouth and stared across the lab at the young woman watching some chemicals and jotting down notes. The young woman looked up at the chemicals and another bottle floated over and poured itself into the container. The liquid turned a bright yellow.

Beth's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

"I need you to concentrate on me, Beth, not Dr. Logan."

"Is she the chick who can't touch people?"

"No, I'm the chick who won't touch people," Nicole stated and labeled the mixture before her.

"Sorry… They talk about you. They say you and the guy they called Fury were together and he dumped you."

"We weren't together. We were friends." Nicole came to stand next to Jean, who looked annoyed with her patient. "You on the other hand look like the walking dead. What's your prognosis, Jean?"

"Well, Beth, you have a seriously nasty cold and a sore throat. I'm going to give you some antibiotics and in a week you'll be as good as new." Jean went to the medicine cabinet and gave the girl a bottle. "Stay in bed as much as possible and sleep."

"Whatever… " Beth rolled her eyes and took the bottle and left.

Jean muttered. "I'd like to smack the kids like her. She was so rude to you."

Nicole shrugged. "I get that a lot. You know that, Jean. Everyone is curious about the big bad son of the Wolverine. They've turned him into some sort of a legend."

They walked out into the hall. "I know, but that gives them no excuse to be rude."  
"I don't mind, Jean. Really."

"I mind, Nicole."

"Listen, I'm going to run this by Hank in the lab. Don't wait up on me, huh?"

"Okay. Hey we might be boating later. Would you like to go?" Jean asked.

Nicole nodded. "Sure."

They parted ways and Nicole walked down the corridor and knelt before a door. A laser scanned her retinas and she placed her hand inside a scanner. She winced when it pricked her finger to analyze her blood. She spoke, "Logan, Nicole."

"Identity accepted. Good day, Dr. Logan."

Nicole entered the lab and smiled at the sight of the fuzzy blue doctor looking through a microscope. He peered up at her over his glasses.

"Ah, salutations and good morning, Nicole. It's a truly splendid day, is it not?"

"Is it? I haven't been outside yet."

"It's beautiful. Truly beautiful. Do you have any classes today?"

"No, just a concentration lesson with the Professor."

"They may I make the offer of a boat ride with the Summer's family? Scott is anxiously awaiting the time to sail his new sailboat and we were speculating as to the fact that you would join us." Hank offered. "We plan on stopping and swimming for a bit."

"Of course, Hank. I'd be delighted. Jean already asked me to go." Nicole sat the solution down in front of him. "Will you run this for me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I was working on a mixture to test for dormant X-genes in adults. I think I've got it this time."

"Superb, Nicole! I knew you'd crack it, given long enough. I'll run it this afternoon. Meet us at the docks then?"

"Of course." Nicole left the lab and headed for the main elevator.

**_Nicole… will you come to my office please?_** The Professor's voice sounded in her mind.

**_Of course._**

Nicole headed for his office, barely missing racing teenagers in the process. She entered and smiled. "Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Nicole. I have a few new students I'd like you to meet. This is Dr. Nicole Logan or Mindfire as she aptly referred to. She is telepathic and telekinetic… much like you, Simon."

"I also can drain energy and memories with a touch." Nicole smiled at the three students. "Welcome to Xavier's."

The pretty blonde girl laughed and launched herself into Nicole's arms. "My brother was right. You are the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Aiko? Oh, you've grown! Look at you!" Nicole hugged the girl back.

"Mom and dad sent me to Xavier's. I started to blow up the TV with electronic pulse waves on accident."

"Oh, sweetheart." Nicole smiled. "I missed you."

"Since you already know Aiko, I'll introduce you to the others. This young man is Simon. He's a telekinetic and he'll be in your concentration classes and this is Tyler. He's a shape shifter and I'm going to see to his classes personally. Aiko will be under Jubilee's care."

"You will love it here, I promise." Nicole hugged Aiko close to her. "We're like a big family here."

"I'll be taking Simon and Tyler to their rooms. I figured that you and Aiko would like some time together." The Professor led the boys away and Aiko and Nicole headed down the hall.

"I miss you, Nicole. I think Dom does too. He just doesn't show it."

"How is he?"

"Good. He has a new … I guess she's be his girlfriend. I caught them making out in the hall the other day. I don't like her. She's rude."

"Really?"

"Are you still with that guy that my brother calls Abercrombie?"

"His name is Darryl. Yes, we are still together."

"Man, Dom really doesn't like him. He always bitches whenever mom tells him anything about you and him."

"Aunt Nicole!" a small body hurtled it's self into her arms. A miniature version of Logan smiled up at her. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Well, I've been busy all day, Gavin."

"Aunt Nicole!" Another small body launched itself at her. "I'm going to kick Gavin's butt! He keeps trying to pull my hair!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" the small girl fought back.

"Gavin Nicholas and Domini Charlotte!" a gruff voice snarled and Logan appeared in a doorway. "Leave Nicole alone and be quiet. You'll wake up your mom."

"Too late," Rogue yawned and wrapped her arm around his middle. His free hand went to her extended belly.

"Sorry, darlin'. I tried."

"It's okay. Why don't you two go outside to play?" Rogue told her twins and they raced outside. "Hello, Aiko! You've grown up!"

"Yeah, Dom said pretty soon I could take him in a fight." Aiko laughed.

"How is he?"

"Stubborn as usual. He gets it from you," Aiko said, glaring at Logan.

Logan smirked.

Nicole looked down at her watch. "I've got to go. I have to get ready for Scott and Jean's boating thing! I'll see you later, Aiko. We'll go out, okay?"

Aiko nodded and waved as Nicole raced away to her room.

"She misses my brother, doesn't she?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

The car came barreling down the road, but he held his ground. Someone screamed for him to move, but he stayed and braced himself. The car hit and the car's front crunched against his body. The driver stared out in terror at the man splayed across his hood. Blood was everywhere and the man's skull was split open. Twin claws shot out from the man's knuckles and the driver yelled. Slowly, the man's skull knit itself back together and he pushed himself up to glare at the driver.

"Don't you know to stop when someone is standing in the road?" With that, he punched his fist into the window and grabbed the man, dragging him from the car. A cloud of purple smoke appeared beside him and there stood a lavender skinned woman.

"Dom, let's take him to Daniel." She took a hold of his arm and teleported. Next thing, he knew he was in the MLF base and he turned and growled at the lavender woman.

"Damn it Blink, you know I hate it when you do that!"

"Details, details." Blink took the man from the car by the arm and led him now the hallway to Daniel, who was waiting in their war room.

When Blink brought the man in, Daniel's black wings flared. "What happened?"

"This punk tried to run Dom over with his car. He works for Humanity First."

"Let me go! This is kidnapping!" The man squirmed in her grasp.

"No, you'd have to be a kid for this to be considered, kidnapping. This is abduction," Daniel said and motioned for Blink to sit the man down in a chair. "How's Dom?"

"I'm fine." Dom stepped into the room. "I'll heal. I caught this little punk messin' with some mutant girl in an alley. Trying to get her to go with him to his 'home' for mutants."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"He called it the Morten House for Youngsters. Blink checked it out and it's a warehouse with an underground holding pen for mutants. We got them out and Foxx is taking them to Belle's."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Daniel turned to the man in the chair.

"I won't tell you a thing!"

"Really?" Daniel turned to where Yuriko sat across the room. "Deathstryke. Finish him."

Yuriko jumped up on the table and advanced on the man, her talons slowly extending. She jumped on him and perched on either side of him, her talons gently scraping his face.

"Okay! Okay! We were trying to capture a mutant to infiltrate into Xavier's."

Dom's head snapped up. "What?"

"We want to bring down his school from the inside. We're hoping that we can show the world just what his school really is! A training zone for militant mutants! Soon our registration act will pass and you will all be in camps and be used to do our bidding! You dirty, nasty muties! I hope you all get gassed at the first camp you hit!"

Dom snarled and released his claws. "I'll kill him!"

James grabbed Dom's arm. "No. We need him for questioning. I suggest we go to Xavier and warn him. Humanity First is planning something big. I know it."

Dom growled and left the room to pack his bag. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Blink, take our friend here to the holding pens downstairs. Everyone else pack up. We're heading for Xavier's."

* * *

"How comes your infiltration of Xavier's?" the older man asked Darryl as they walked down a dark hall.

"Well, Mr. Roberts, it's painstaking, pretending to love a mutant. I'm still working on getting into their inner circle, but they aren't very trusting. It's hard working around a telepath." Darryl shuddered. "Sometimes I feel like they see into my soul."

"They would my boy if it weren't for that neural device we planted into your body." Roberts stopped walking. "The MLF are closing in. You need to act fast. What is your plan?"

Darryl grinned. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Don't worry. Fort Future will be safe I promise."

* * *

Nicole stepped into her class room and instantly the talking stopped for a moment and new whispers began. Nicole groaned inwardly. She knew they were about her. She stopped at her desk and smiled at the class.

"My name is Dr. Nicole Logan. The reason you all were assigned to this class is that you all have one thing in common."

"We're mutants?" One kid snickered.

"Exactly, but you all share the same gift. Telekinesis." She picked up a box from under her desk and set it on top. "I'll be teaching you to control your powers and we'll be starting with these."

She dumped the box out on her desk and spoons clattered everywhere.

"We're bending spoons?" A boy in the back scoffed. "Sorry Dr. Logan, but we can handle that."

"Oh?" Nicole raised an eyebrow and held up a spoon. She concentrated and the spoon began to bend sideways. She concentrated harder and the spoon began to wave and ripple and dance. The boy's jaw dropped as she stopped, the spoon permanently rippled. "So you can bend spoons like me, huh?"

The kid shook his head and she smiled."Everyone come up and grab a spoon."

Xavier and Jean watched from the doorway.

"She's going to be a wonderful leader for this school," Jean stated.

"I spoke with Eric. He seems to think I made a wise choice also."

"He knows great power when he sees it." Jean followed Xavier as he rolled towards his office. "Professor, I wanted to speak with you about Alkali Lake."

"You're worried."

"Yes. I shouldn't have survived that. When I lifted the Blackbird… I felt power… Extreme power."

"I see. Perhaps you'll let me enter your mind and we can see what this power is. Perhaps your mutant abilities are evolving."

"No, professor, it's something new and foreign." Jean hugged herself. "It subsided when I had Evan, but I can feel it more and more everyday. I feel like it could take over."

"I see. Come with me and we'll investigate this further, Jean."

* * *

Rogue balanced a bowl of salsa on her extended stomach and was dipping tortilla chips into it, while watching a hockey game. Logan walked into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I had to find some use for it besides just staking up space."

He laughed and sat down beside her. "Whose playing, darlin'?"

"The Ice and the Rangers. Where are the twins?"

"Playing with Evan. Scooter's watching them so you and I can have some alone time."

Rogue's eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"Yeah… I'm heading for our cottage… Interested."

"Need you ask?" She handed him the salsa and headed for the door. She ran into Jubilee.

"Steady on chica! Where are you heading in such a hurry?"

Logan growled. "We were heading for our place."

"Well that'll have to wait. Guess who's in the Professor's office right now?"

"Who?" Rogue asked.

"Abercrombie." Jubilee grinned. "I'm having Kitty eavesdrop. Wanna come?"

Rogue glanced at Logan and he shook his head. "Go."

She and Jubilee raced down the hall to where Kitty sat outside the Professor's office. Kitty looked miffed.

"He knew I was here and told me to back off..."

The door opened and the Professor and Darryl came out. Darryl shook his hand and walked on down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out in due time, Jubilee." Xavier laced his fingers together. "Or you could follow him."

The three girls looked at one another and raced down the hall. Logan came trudging up and frowned. "They follow him?"

The Professor nodded and Logan went in the direction the girls went. The Professor frowned.

* * *

"Incoming!" Gambit yelled and dodged the Volvo that flew through the air towards him. "Listen, _chere_! I know you get mad when Gambit drinks the last beer, but this is ridiculous!"

Nicole laughed and lifted the Volvo with her mind again. "Sorry, Remy. Simon and I were working on his telekinesis. Now try again, but focus. I'll hold it up, and I want you to open the doors."

The little blonde boy stared at the suspended automobile and the driver's side door slowly opened.

"Great work, Simon! That was really good. Now I want you to try-"

**Nicole, I need you to come inside to the foyer**, Xavier spoke in her mind.

Nicole lowered the car. "I've got to go talk to the Professor. We'll work more later, okay?"

Simon nodded and Nicole left him to head inside. She stepped into the foyer and gasped when she saw Darryl.

"What are you doing here? I thought our date wasn't until tomorrow?"

"No, I'm here on another matter, dear." Darryl smiled and dropped to one knee. He pulled out a ring box from his pocket. "Nicole, will you marry me?"

Nicole's eyes widened and her gloved hand went to her lips.

"Well, Nicole. Will you be my wife?"


	2. Welcome Back Past

**Disclaimer: The X-Men aren't mine… If they were I'd wouldn't be living hand to mouth right now, but instead rubbing elbows with Halle Berry and Hugh Jackman. I own Dom and that's good enough for now.**

**Okay, so I was surfing a totally awesome site called Uncanny X-men and I discovered my idea about Dom was already used! Apparently they cloned a female version of Wolverine and her name was X23. Granted she was a clone and only ten, but she only had two claws! I'm so sad. I thought I had a cool idea and I was shot down… Oh, well. At least Dom is hot.  On other notes…**

**Blink looks like the one in the comics, but is a totally different character. I meant to change her name, but I forgot. Sorry for any confusion! Sorry it's been a bit since my last update. I have no excuses except writer's block. If ya'll got any ideas then pass them on to me. Any direction you want my story to go... and the such. THANKS!**

**Pia O'Leary- It's hard for me to juggle characters but there will be more Logan and Rogue in this one. I kinda need ideas for them though… Thanks for the review.**

**Mm4ever2gether- Would I be that cruel as to let the cosmos be so unjustly balanced? Maybe.**

**Ladyv77- Thank you! Darryl is slime and I try to convey that in every sense.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back Past**

One month later…

The door to the school slammed open and all of the girls jumped. Nicole stood and the others followed her to the foyer. Lighting and thunder crashed and they all screamed. Jubilee's eyes widened as she saw someone standing in the dark doorway.

"Who's there?" Rogue asked.

Nicole stared at the figure and then her eyes widened.

"Well ain't anyone going to get me a towel?" a gruff voice asked. "C'mere, doll."

"Dom!" Nicole raced into the his arms and he spun her around. She said, breathlessly, "I thought you had left me forever."

"Forever seemed like a long time." Dom ran a thumb down her cheek and bent down to kiss her.

BEEP… BEEP…BEEP!

Nicole groaned and slammed a fist down on her alarm clock. She rolled over and examined her bare hands with a smile. Her engagement ring glittered in the early morning sunlight. She frowned as she remembered her dream. Dom was a lost part of her life. She rolled out of bed, stretching her lithe frame.

**Nicole, will you please join Jean and I in the medlab**? The Professor's voice cut through her morning thoughts.

**Of course**, Nicole passed on and began to dress. She made her way to the subbasement where Jean was seated on a table while Hank drew blood from her arm. Scott stood in a corner, looking worried. The Professor looked on, his face expressionless.

"Hello all," Nicole said, with a smile. "Why's Jean the patient today?"

"Jean has been experiencing some abnormal fluctuations in her powers as of the late," Hank stated. "We're running some tests and we thought you might like to help."

"Of course. What's been happening, Jean?"

Jean sighed, "Ever since Alkali… We all know I shouldn't have survived Alkali… but I did. I had this power… this insanely strong power. Every once in a while I feel it surging beneath my conscious… It scares me, Nicole."

Nicole pulled off her glove. "Mind if I…?"

Jean nodded and Nicole brushed her fingers across her cheek, gently.

**Fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, FIRE! Life. Power. Power. POWER! Such power!**

Nicole stumbled back, her hands on her head. Scott held her up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

She nodded. "I saw… Fire and so much power. This… this isn't just her powers evolving. This is something more."

Jean shook as Scott went to comfort her. "That's what I was afraid of."

The Professor nodded. "Jean I would like to delve deeper into your mind to fish out whatever this is and-"

Xavier got a puzzled look on his face. "Well, I'm afraid this will have to wait. We have company."

He rolled to the elevator and Nicole followed. She looked worried.

"Who is it professor?"

"Some old friends… with startling news, I'm afraid," he said as the elevator opened.

Daniel's black wings flared as the doors to the elevator opened. He smiled warmly. "Professor!"

"Hello Daniel. Welcome. Shall we take this to my office?"

"Of course," Daniel said and smiled at Nicole. "You look wonderful as always, Nicole. I hear you are a doctor?"

"Yep, I got my PhD in X-Genetics."

"You will do our kind good."

"Does Jess know you're here?"

"No, I-"

"DANIEL!" Jessie ran down the hallway and leapt into his arms. "Oh, I missed you, you big dork!"

He hugged her close. "I missed you, cutie."

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid so. Come with us to the Professor's office and I'll explain."

Yuriko stepped inside the door with a blonde woman who was dressed sparsely. The blonde took a look at Daniel and rolled her eyes.

Yuriko smiled at Nicole. "How I've missed your smiling face."

"Hello Yuriko." Nicole hugged the woman to her. "Aiko is doing great here. She's gaining control of her powers."

"I know she would," Yuriko said, taking her arm as they walked down the hall towards the Professor's office.

Jessie pulled on the lapel of Daniel's suit. "Some how I have a feeling you aren't here to see me?"

"Sorry, cutie… Something's up and we needed to tell Xavier."

* * *

Dom braced himself as Blink landed their helicopter in Xavier's back yard. "You suck at this flying thing."

Blink stuck out her tongue. "So? It's only my third time."

"Yeah, yeah." Dom jumped from the helicopter and saw a bunch of kids staring at them. "Oh, man. You like kids right? Tell them to take a hike."

She rolled her eyes as they headed for the children. She smiled. "Hi! My name is Blink. Can you guys lead my friend here to Professor Xavier's office?"

"Why only me? Blink!" Dom growled as she teleported. He sighed and stared at the kids.

"Are you Fury?" one asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool! You almost died! You got your lungs shredded and you touched by Dr. Logan!"

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

Dom sighed again and walked into the mansion. This was going to be a very long mission.

* * *

Daniel waited for everyone to get themselves situated in the room before he began to speak. "First off I'd like to introduce you to my team."

Purple smoke erupted in the room and Blink appeared. "Am I late?"

"Nope. Perfect timing. This is Blink."

Nicole took in the woman before her, with the pale lavender skin and jet black hair. "She's a teleporter."

Blink smiled. "And is this Nicole? Nice to finally meet the legend."

Nicole gave her a strange look before Daniel moved on to a shorter man with red hair. He smiled at her.

"This is Foxx. He's our weapons expert. He has an amazing memory and can pull tactics out of the middle of nowhere."

Foxx chuckled. "She _is_ hot."

"You know Yuriko and this is Eclipsia, she can move in the shadows and open jump portals." Daniel motioned to the tall blonde woman.

"I think you lied to us, sweetheart," Eclipsia said, looking her up and down. "She doesn't seem that powerful."

"Daniel doesn't lie," Nicole said.

"I wasn't talking to Daniel."

"Any girl who can lift a Volvo without breaking a sweat is pretty powerful in my book. I didn't see you doing anything like that, Eclipsia," a voice came from behind Nicole. She turned and gasped. "Hello, doll."

"Dom," she whispered.

He stood in the doorway of the room, smoking a cigarette. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his bangs hung in his eyes. He was dressed in the black MLF uniform, but it had his arms bare. He wore gloves.

He took a few steps foreword and put the cigarette he was smoking out on his arm. The wound healed slowly. He opened his arms and Nicole jumped into them, hugging him tight.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Likewise."

"You know Dom, I hate it when you put your cigarettes out on yourself like that. It's disturbing," Eclipsia said, and moved closer to him as he relinquished his hold on Nicole.

"So?" Dom said and looked down at Nicole's hands. She wore her gloves and her engagement ring over one. He grabbed her hand, his nostrils flaring. "Who?"

Nicole stared him in the eyes. "Darryl. Later this month, as a matter of fact. Xavier's letting us have it here."

"You're marrying Abercrombie!" Dom snorted. "You're kidding me."

"No and his name is Darryl!" She pulled her hand away.

"He's not good enough for you."

"This comes from an expert on what is good for me?"

"I know he's not."

"And you are?" Nicole snapped. "As I recall your sister said you had moved on."

Dom's jaw tightened.

"Can we put your little squabble to the side? We're here on business," Eclipsia spoke.

Dom growled and turned his face away.

Daniel took over. "We've gotten leads that point to the fact that someone is trying to infiltrate your school for Humanity First. They've started imposter schools all over the country where they have labs and holding pens for mutants. We've also hear rumors of a supposed Fort Future… basically an Auschwitz for mutants."

Nicole's hand went to her mouth. "Oh, no."

"Don't worry. We have a plan. We're going to send one of ours out to be bait and bring it down from the inside."

"Who?" Xavier asked.

"Me." Dom crossed his arms over his chest.

"We all agreed that Dom would be the best candidate. He's been in this situation before and can take care of himself in a crisis. Also he's got power that they'd be interested in more."

"I see. I thank you all for you warning. We'll be watching incoming students and faculty very closely from now on. Tell me is there anything we can do to help with the investigation?"

"Don't worry, Charles. We've got it covered." Daniel waved his hand. "We're taking every precaution."

Eclipsia gave everyone a sultry smile as she put her hand on his arm. "Of course we are. We wouldn't want to lose _our_ Dom."

Dom raised and eyebrow and inwardly groaned. Eclipsia was doing her best to make Nicole jealous. Nicole pretended to be oblivious as a knock sounded on the door. Rogue stuck her head in.

"Hello, all… Nicole, Darryl's here for the meeting with the caterer and-" She blinked when she saw Dom. "Uh… He's in the living room."

Nicole excused herself and left the room. Dom gave a low growl and nodded to Rogue. "Hey, mommy two."

Rogue smiled and hugged him. "Welcome back. You look good."

"You look pregnant."

"Yup, our third. You got the pictures of Domini and Gavin, right?"

He nodded. "They look like you. Good job."

She laughed and hugged him. "I've missed you. Stick around for a bit this time."

She left the conference to themselves and passed by where Nicole and Darryl were going over the list of food for the wedding. Shaking her head, she moved on. She had always hoped Dom and Nicole would get married.

* * *

"Hey!"

Dom opened his eyes as he lounged on the couch and saw two small children staring at him. He recognized them as Logan and Rogue's twins.

"Yes?"

"Are you our big brother?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gavin." the boy jerked his thumb towards himself and then to the girl. "And this is Domi. Our daddy is the Wolverine. He said he's your daddy too."

"Yeah."

"So you're our big brother."

"I guess."

Domi looked him up and down. "You look like daddy."

"Okay… Where's your dad? Why aren't you bothering him?"

"He told us to come and find you."

Dom sighed. "He did?"

They both nodded.

"Okay… What do you want?"

"Come and play with us."

"No."

"Please!"

Dom sat up on the couch. "Okay, fine. We'll play hide and seek. You two go hide and I'll count to a hundred and then try to find you."

Both of the children's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

Dom put his hands over his eyes. "One… Two… Three."

The two kids disappeared and he opened his eyes. With a contented sigh he laid back down.

"Dominic Logan James," Rogue hissed and smacked him with a rolled up newspaper. "Go and find those two!"

"Ahh… Rogue!" Dom sighed. "I just-"

"Go!"

Dom grumbled and stood. "Ninety-nine! One hundred! Ready or not, here I come!"

Rogue watched Dom stalk away to find the twins. Jean stepped into the room laughing.

"That was priceless!" Jean laughed.

"He's such a butt. He's just like his father. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Nothing too terrible lately. I just got Anna down for her nap," Jean spoke of her and Scott's baby girl. "How are you?"

"The baby has been kicking all day. Other than that, I'm good."

The twins dragged Dom back into the room. Domi was talking, excitedly. "Now it's your turn to hide! We'll count to ten a couple times. That's only as high as we can count. Now you go hide!"

* * *

Logan walked down the hallway later that day, smoking the last of his cigar. He took a deep drag and was slammed up against a wall. He growled as he looked own into a pair of familiar hazel eyes.

"How could you let her marry that creep!" Dom snarled.

"I suggest you put me down, Dom. Right now." Logan growled.

"You just gave him permission to marry her? What were you thinking?" Dom dropped him.

"_I_ didn't. The chicken shit went to the Professor." Logan picked up his cigar. "He never came to me."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "And Xavier said yes? Is he insane?"

"Apparently." Logan sighed. "I don't like the guy either, but if she's going to marry him, then so be it."

Dom was silent for a moment. "Has she slept with him?"

"No… He pulled some bullshit about saving themselves for marriage." Logan shook his head. "I don't trust it."

"I miss her."

Logan sniffed. "You don't smell like you normally do. You smell like that cheap tramp that was with you guys earlier."

Dom shrugged. "She likes me and won't leave me alone."

"Hmph… You fucked her."

Dom shrugged again. "I tried to forget Nicole. Didn't work."

Logan snorted. "So you gonna stick around?"

"I have a mission… People are kidnapping mutants and putting them in camps. I'm going in and taking the place down from the inside."

"Well, I'll delay as long as I can. She loves you, you know that…"

Dom nodded. "To an extent."

* * *

Darryl and Nicole looked through the books of flower arrangements for their wedding. She flipped through the book, biting her lip in nervousness. "Darryl, I don't care what flowers we have."

"Sweetheart, it's your choice. I want this to be the wedding of your dreams."

"I don't really care about flowers… I just want to be with you," Nicole said.

"Sweetheart… My father… Well he wants us to have the wedding at his hotel… Instead of here at the school. I hate to change your plans, but father-"

Nicole took his hand. "Darryl. I don't mind at all. Your father's hotel is wonderful."

"Are you sure the Professor won't mind?"

"Absolutely. He just wants us to be happy."

"I'm glad. So I hear your friend Dom is back."

Nicole snorted. "He's not back. He just came to talk to Xavier. He's probably gone by now."

"Did you invite him?"

"Dom? No… he probably wouldn't want to go." Nicole looked through the book.

"I see. I have to go to work. Pick out whatever you like for the flowers. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her hand and left the building.

Nicole looked through the book, absently and gazed out the window at the dark gardens. She could see the cherry of a cigarette glowing near some of the gazebos. She went to the doors and pushed them open and the scent of Ororo's roses hit her. Stepping towards the smoking figure, she smiled.

"I thought you left."

"Not yet."

"Spying on me?"

"He doesn't kiss you goodbye?"

Nicole stiffened. "I don't like to touch people, Dom… You know that."

"As I recall, you liked it when I touched you."

"I did." Nicole crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't get me wrong, Dom. I miss you a lot, but… we have different paths in life."

"Do we?" Dom put out his cigarette. He looked up at the sky.

She was silent for a moment. "Dom… Would you… I'd like for you to come to my wedding."

"I can't, doll… You know I'd be there for you, but I leave in a few hours for a mission. We're bringing down a lab in South Carolina. Then I'll be on to my mission… Listen… If I don't come back from this one, you know… I sill love you… No matter what happens."

"I know." Tears burned Nicole's eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure… In case things go bad."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be back in no time." Nicole brushed the tears from her eyes.

Dom grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He kissed her head, and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry." Dom whispered. "I never should have left."

She hugged him tighter. "Come back, okay? You have new siblings you need to keep and eye out for."

"I know. I met them today. Domi seems like she's going to be a lot like her dad. She's also got the hots for Scooter Jr."

"So they're even more of reason not to get your self killed, right?"

"Yeah, doll. I'm going now… I don't have dog tags to give you… but I've got this." Dom let loose on his hold of her and produced a bright silver colored ring. "It's probably too big… It's adamantium."

Her eyes widened. "Dom…"

"It's okay." Dom took her hand and placed it in her palm. He closed her hand into a fist. "Take it."

"Okay… Be careful?"

"Always." Dom started to walk away. "One more thing I wanted to give you, doll."

"What?"

He pulled her back into his arms and crushed her mouth to his. She was stiff, but reciprocated by kissing him back and threading her fingers into his hair.

"Bye doll."

He disappeared into the shadows and she stood alone in the garden, pressing her fingers to her swollen lips, wondering if she had made a mistake.

* * *

Darryl watched as his father readied the large auditorium for the impending wedding. He smirked as the member of Humanity First set up a large surveillance system for the wedding. He stopped before Roberts.

"What do you think?"

"I think things could go wrong, badly wrong. You'll have some of the strongest mutants in the world in this very room. I don't like it, but it's the only chance we've got." Roberts took a drink from the wine glass in his hand. "They're dangerous. Every one of them."

"I agree, sir. We'll have men on guard with neutralizers and I'm calling in for troops to be readied for prisoners for Fort Future."

"Just make sure you don't screw this up, Darryl. Your ass is riding on this one."

"I understand that, sir. You needn't fear. Everything will go as planned. I promise."

Roberts nodded. "It had better. I don't want another Alkali Lake on my hands."

"It won't be, sir. I'm taking every precaution-"

"Stryker took every precaution and Weapon X still overtook him, because of his insane obsession with Charles Xavier." Roberts went to a window and looked out it. "The Mutant Liberation Front captured Reynolds. They know we are trying to get someone inside the school. They don't know that we have already gotten you inside. I intend on them not finding out."

"Don't worry, sir. They won't."

"They'd better not, Darryl. I don't intend on fucking up like Styker did." Robert's finished off his wine and glared at the young man before him. "That man was insane… insane but a genius."

* * *

Logan carried a sleeping Domi up the stairs of the house he and Rogue shared and deposited her in her bed. She rolled over and hugged the stuffed animal Dom had given her and sighed in her sleep. He smiled and brushed back some of her hair. He walked back downstairs to where Rogue was reading by the fire. She smiled up at him as he sat down beside her and rubbed her belly.

"Hello handsome. Ready for the wedding next week?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess."

"What's wrong? Are you still pissed that Darryl didn't ask your permission to marry her?"

"Yeah, I am, but that's not it. I'm worried for her. What if this isn't right? What if she's not happy?"

"If she wasn't happy, she wouldn't marry him."

"She's like my daughter, Rogue! I taught her to fight a guy off, drive a car, and fix a flat! And she learned that all in the same week! I love her and I worry. I… I don't like Darryl."

"He is a bit… standoffish, but if she's happy, then let it be. Or do you think she'll be happier with someone else? Someone like… Dom?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"You'd rather she married, Dom… right?"

He shrugged. "They seem good together."

"Hmmph…" She went back to reading her book for a moment. "So… thought of any names for the baby?"

"Well if I knew if it was a boy or a girl then I'd tell you."

"I told you! I want to be surprised!" Rogue pouted and hugged him. "Please, sugar… Just think of girl and boy names."

He smiled. "Okay… I asked Dom if Domi and Gavin… if they were mutants."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said yes… Both of them."

Rogue smiled broadly. "I'm so happy! I wonder what they'll be able to do someday? I wouldn't wish my power upon them, but-"

"Relax, darling… they're only five. Give them time." Logan kissed her softly. "I wanted to go with Dom on his mission."

Rogue glared at him.

"Don't worry, Chuck talked me out of it."

"Good… I'm sorry, Logan… I just know how you are and I don't want to see you getting yourself killed?"

"'How I am?' You think I'll just rush headfirst into a fight and get myself massacred?"

"If it meant coming between me and the kids and some adversary then yes… Even if your kid is old enough to do it himself. I know you, Logan. You'd die for Dom, Gave, or Domi."

Logan looked angry. "I'm not an idiot, Marie. I know when to fight and when not to."

She shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Damn it Marie! Is that how you see me? Some bumbling fool?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't. I said you rush into battle, not that you're an idiot. There is a wide range of difference!" Rogue countered as Logan stood and went to stand near a window. "I would never demean you like that and you know it. Why are we even fighting about this? It's stupid!"

Rogue rose warily to her feet and placed a palm on her stomach. She glared at him. "I suggest you get pillows and a blanket, because you aren't sleeping in my bed!"

She huffed up the stairs and Logan winced. He hadn't meant to yell like that. He just let him temper run away with him. He sighed and followed Rogue up the stairs. Knocking, gently, on the door, he waited for her to answer.

"Darlin'… Talk to me, please. I'm sorry. I really am."

The door opened and Rogue stood, teary eyed, before him. "I just don't want you to die on me, Logan."

"I know, darlin'." He pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on to bed, sug. I got classes in the morning."

Logan gave her a smile and followed her into their bedroom. "Do we have to go right to sleep? I was really looking forward to make-up sex."

* * *

Yuriko sat cross legged in the gardens, breathing the night air deep into her lungs. She was trying to meditate, but things were clouding her mind. She sighed deeply and stood, stretching.

"Hey beautiful."

Yuriko turned and smiled at her husband who melted out of the shadows before her. "Hello Elliot."

The mutant known as Elliot "Prowl" James moved closer to his wife and took her hand. "How was meditation?"

"It wasn't. I couldn't focus. Not with this thing with Dom. He's too much like Logan. I'm afraid he'll get himself killed."

James brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "I know your scared, Yuri, but I trust Dom to come back to us, whole. He's too full of piss and vinegar to die just yet. I see him tormenting us until we're old and feeble."

Yuriko smiled. "Yeah, but I'm his mom. I'm still worried."

"I'll admit, Dom can rush into things, but I think he's changed. I really don't think he rush headfirst into this one."

* * *

Dom watched the compound from a distance, resisting the urge to leap forward to kill every last one of the mother fuckers. He snarled and Blink put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Calm down. We'll help ours out in time."

"Fuck that. They're fucking torturing people in those labs. We can't wait."

"We have to wait on Daniel and the other-"

"Fuck it. When they get here send them in after me."

"Dom!" Blink tried to grab his arm, but he evaded her grasp. She cursed and spoke into her comlink. "Devil, Fury is on the warpath."

"Stop him!"

"I can't."

Dom slunk along the shadows of the compound, dodging the lights. He unsheathed his claws and began to scale the wall. He got to the top and stopped.

"Freeze, you freak!"

"Today's just not your night, pal." Dom turned and attacked the guard. After Dom incapacitated him, he moved on. He dropped down into the compound. He found a door and with a quick slice, he was into the building. He passed alone the silent halls and then that's when he heard it. He could hear people screaming. He passed into another hall and then what he saw infuriated him.

The entire hall was filled with Plexiglas cages, each having two-three mutants inside. They were in hospital gowns and nothing else. Many were screaming for their release, but most had given up. He snarled and slammed a fist on the control pad, opening all the doors. Some peered out and looked to him in fear.

"C'mon, I'm here to get you out of here," Dom said and motioned towards the others. "Help me get them outta here."

There was a blast of purple smoke and Blink was beside him. "You're lucky you haven't triggered any alarms yet."

"Shut up. Help me get these people out of here."

She nodded and had three people hold her hands at a time to teleport them out. She and Eclipsia moved everyone out until they were down to their last four. Eclipsia looked woozy.

"I don't think I can do anymore, but me can you get the last of them and Dom?" She addressed Blink.

"I can get three, but I'll have to come back for Dom and one-"

Alarms began to blare and red strobes flashed. Dom cursed and picked up the smallest girl in his arms.

"Eclipsia, get out of here. Blink take them and go, I'll meet you at the jet."

Blink and Eclipsia nodded and they were gone. Dom gathered the small girl to him and ran. After several wrongs turns in the halls he finally burst out into the open. Lights blinded him and he heard guns cock.

"Drop the girl and hit the ground mutie!" a voice yelled.

Dom growled and slid the little girl onto his back, strapping her to his body. "Hold on, girlie."

He dropped his hands and the blades came out. Men advanced on him and he snarled. He went bezerk.

Blades sliced through guns, flesh, and armor. He made his way through the soldiers, cutting a path through them. Breaking free from the army, he ran, his lungs burning. He got to a fence and could see the jet nearby. They he felt the pain.

His legs went out beneath him and he ate a face full of dirt. The little girl climbed free of him and Dom looked down at his nearly severed leg. He had hit a trip wire. He pushed her.

"Run towards the plane. Go!" She looked fearful. "God damn it, run!"

She ran and he saw Foxx scoop her into his arms. Dom groaned as he felt his leg slowly healing. Soldiers advanced on him.

"Give it up, freak. You're done."

Dom rolled onto his back and released his claws.

"Over my dead body."


	3. Something New, Something Blew

**Disclaimer: The X-men don't belong to me… sad as it is… Damn… now I'm depressed… WAIT! I own Dom! (Does happy dance)**

**And I'm back with Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. My muses have left me! I hope everyone is pleased with the story so far. I need reviews! I live off of them! Thanks**

**Pia O'Leary- That is a kewl idea. I'm trying to work with it a little bit. Lemme know how I'm doing! Obviously Nicole isn't thinking, but you'll be proud of her in the coming chapters.**

**LadyV77- Thank you. I try for the cliff hangers. They're more fun.

* * *

**

Nicole stood before the mirrors in her white gown, standing on a dressmaker's block. She looked at all of her reflections and they all looked the same. Storm smoothed her gown as Jean finished the buttons.

"You look lovely, my dear. A vision in white."

Nicole had to suppress a chuckle. Virgins wore white and a virgin she was not. Logan had spared no expense on her gown, insisting to get it for her since he was the closest thing she had to a father.

"This will be the most beautiful ceremony," the wedding consultant stated. "White roses everywhere… Bride's maids in lavender… It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It will be," Nicole bent to let Rogue put on her veil. "Thanks Rogue."

Rogue patted the girl's face with a gloved hand. "You look beautiful."

Jean finished the last button and stood back smiling. Both mothers had left their children home for the wedding.

"You look amazing. Darryl will be speechless when he sees you."

Nicole gave them her brightest smile and stepped down from the block. "Thank you all so much."

Jessie leaned in close to hug her friend and whispered. "If you want to play runaway bride, just give the word and I'll cover for you."

Nicole laughed and shook her head.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Logan poked his head in. "Are you girl about-"

He caught sight of Nicole and his throat closed up. "You're breathtaking, honey."

Nicole ran into his arms, sobbing. "Oh Logan."

"Don't cry, kid… You'll make your face red and puffy." Logan smoothed a tear from her eyes. "You don't want to be red and puffy on your wedding day, do you?"

She shook her head and let him go. He caught her twirling a ring on her thumb. He raised and eyebrow and she stopped.

"Let's go." She smiled.

She walked out into the hallway and she caught sight of the Professor and Daniel talking. Blink and Foxx stood in the background with a crying Eclipsia. They saw her and Daniel gave her a smile.

"Hey! Looking good."

"I thought you were on a mission?" Nicole asked. Her eyes brightened. "Did Dom come back with you?"

Daniel looked uncomfortable. "Listen, Nicole."

Logan put a hand on his arm. "Not now flyboy."

"No… Tell me!" Nicole ordered. "What's wrong?"

Daniel gave her a pained smile. "You know, Dom had this plan that he was going to crash your wedding."

Nicole sank down into a chair.

Daniel went on. "He wanted me to knock Abercrombie out and Dom was going to stride up the aisle, take you in his arms… He had this whole speech about how much he loved you and he wasn't going to let you go… and he was going to kiss you… It was a really cool idea… Blink even agreed to go along with it."

"What happened?"

Xavier wheeled close to Nicole. "Dom was captured by Humanity First as he was saving a young girl. He was shot… multiple times… I used Cerebro and… We can't find his signature."

Nicole's gloved hand went to her throat and she swallowed, hard. "Oh?'

"I'm so sorry, kid." Logan choked out.

Nicole nodded and stood. "Let's go… I have a wedding to attend."

Logan took her arm. "Are you sure you can-"

"Yes, Logan… I'm sure." He and Nicole walked to the reception hall doors and waited while the rest of the party walked in. He squeezed her hand and she smiled. The Wedding March began and Logan led Nicole down the aisle. Darryl stood smiling at the alter with the minister.

Logan squeezed her hand again and relinquished her to Darryl. Darryl gave her a bright smile and took his place beside her. She only halfway listened to the minister. She was too busy twirling her adamantium ring on her finger.

"Is there anyone who objects to this union?" the minister asked.

"I do."

A ripple of noise went through the congregation as they realized the words came from the bride herself.

Nicole turned to Darryl. "I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Darryl took her hands into his. "They told me about your friend, but I'm sure-"

"No, it's not about anyone dieing…" Nicole bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "I love someone else. I have for a long time and I just couldn't admit it to myself."

"But-"

"I don't love you… I'm sorry. I can't marry you."

Nicole turned and walked away, tossing her bouquet behind her.

Darryl stared at her with rage. "You can't just walk away from me!"

"I can and I am."

"Get her!" Darryl screamed and the windows all busted through. People started screaming and guards were everywhere.

"What the fuck?" Logan growled and released his claws as guards surround him.

"Drop the knives!" A man yelled. "NOW!"

"No fucking way, bub." Logan dived at him, claws extended. He slashed the man's gun in half and smiled.

"Logan!"

He snapped around and saw Rogue surrounded by guards. She was being back into a corner and one of the guards had a collar in one hand. Logan took off at a sprint, arms extended. He took down three of the guards and looked to his wife.

"Run, darlin'! Find Nightcrawler and get out of here!"

Kurt appeared beside her in a cloud of blue smoke and wrapped his arms around her. "_Guten Tag_, Rogue."

They disappeared and Logan turned to take on the other guards. People were running everywhere and the X-Men were fighting off guards. Darryl went to Nicole and grabbed her arm.

"You're going nowhere, but Fort Future, mutie!" he snarled.

Her eyes narrowed. "The operative on the inside… That was you, wasn't it?"

He laughed. "You just now got it? I thought you were a lot smarter than that."

"Oh, I am!" Nicole kneed him in the groin and lifted him with her mind, only to toss him against a wall. She held out her hand and threw a group of the guards away and she ran for the door. She passed by Yuriko, who fought as mercilessly as her former lover and son. She was spinning and lashing out with her talons. Prowl was fighting right along side his wife, making sure no one caught her unaware. Jessie stood near a door, ushering people out and blasting random guards with light.

Nicole pushed her way through the crowd and ran into Jean, who was huddled in a pew, shaking. Small flames were licking off of her body.

**Jean, are you okay?** Nicole asked.

Jean shook her head. **It's surging… that power… I can't stop it.**

Nicole took a deep breath, as she pulled off her gloves. **I can Jeanie… Hold on.**

Nicole put her fingers on Jean's face and she felt the power surge through her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and her head fell back.

**POWER LIFE POWER LIFE POWER LIFE FREE!**

Scott yelled to Logan. "Find Jean and Nicole! Kurt has gotten everyone else out!"

An earsplitting scream pierced the air and everyone stopped to look at Nicole and Jean. Jean had collapsed on the floor and Nicole had her hands on each side of her head. She let out another scream and fire pulsed from her body. The heat spread in a violent wave and everyone was knocked to the floor.

Logan groaned and pushed a piece of a pew off and sat up, only to see Jean and Nicole being carried away by guards. Both were unconscious. He gave a low growl and tried to get to them, but he was woozy from blood loss. He went down on a knee and blacked out.

* * *

When Nicole awoke, she was aware of three things. One, her head hurt like a bitch. Two, she was in a moving vehicle. Three, she was not herself. The power that she had absorbed from Jean coursed through her veins, but it felt good. Very good. She opened her eyes and found herself and Jean in the back of an armored truck. Jean was still unconscious next to her.

When she tried to sit up, she realized her hands were handcuffed behind her back. She cursed and noticed a blinking collar around Jean's neck. A power inhibitor. Damn. She had one around her own and she was still in her tattered gown. She scooted her body closer to Jean.

Nicole could understand why Jean was afraid of this power. It was amazing… Powerful… Frightening.

* * *

Scott shoved clothes into a duffel bag as Xavier watched him.

"Please Scott. Just give me time and I'll locate them. I promise."

"I can't just sit around and wait! I have to find her." Scott slung the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. A strong arm stopped him.

"Hold on… I'll go with you." Logan put out the cigar he had been chewing on.

"You aren't leaving without me!" Jessie stood in the doorway, in uniform.

"You sure as hell ain't going, girlie!" Logan growled.

Daniel nodded. "I agree. My team is ready to help in any way to get those two back."

Rogue put a hand on her stomach. "Will ya'll just chill out? Let the Professor find them first and then ya'll can rush in and save the day!"

Logan turned and looked at his wife, who's eyes were blazing. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what do you suggest we do while we wait, darlin'? Sit and twiddle our thumbs?"

"I suggest you stop being a smartass, Logan. You and Scott aren't the only ones who lost someone today. We all did. We all love Nicole and Jean and we all want them back safe and sound." Rogue glared at him. "Besides that if ya'll go off gallivanting to save the day, who's gonna stay here and take care of the home front?"

"Rogue makes a very good point," Xavier stated. "Give me a few days and I'll do my best to find them. If not then we do it your way."

Scott nodded. "Two days."

Logan went to Rogue's side and she turned away. "Darlin', I'm sorry."

"I've got to go feed the kids," she murmured and walked away.

Jessie put a hand on his shoulder, "She's okay, Logan. She's just scared for everyone. Especially you."

Logan followed his wife down the hall to the kitchen, where she was cooking a box of instant macaroni and cheese. "Marie…"

"Yeah?" Her back was to him and he could smell her tears.

He wrapped his arms around her engorged middle and kissed her neck. "You're still scared that I'm going to die on you."

She nodded and he hugged her closer. "I don't think I could lose you, hon."

"I know, darlin'. I promise I'll always be here for you."

Rogue turned in his arms. "Don't make a promise you might not be able to keep. I know you want to find Nicole, Jean, and Dom… Just please don't kill yourself doing it."

"I won't… I'll come back to you."

Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes and smacked his chest. "And don't you dare think about missing this baby being born. They need to see their daddy's face first of all."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

When Jean awoke, she was aware of three things. One, her head hurt really badly. Two, she was tied up. Three, that power was gone. Then she remembered that Nicole had taken it into herself. Jean tried to sit up and bumped into Nicole.

"Sorry," Jean whispered. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. We can't use our powers. These collars they slapped on us is some kind of a neural inhibitor." Nicole scooted closer to Jean. "I can feel it… That power… It's burning through me."

"Oh, Nicole. You shouldn't of touched me."

"It's okay. It's not trying to force its way out… Do you think they're taking us to Fort Future?"

Jean nodded. "I could almost bet on it."

The truck lurched to a stop and the back opened. Guards dragged them out and stood them up. Darryl and another man were standing before them.

"Not so powerful without your poison skin, are you?" Darryl sneered.

"You'd think so," Nicole snarled.

The other man put his hand on Darryl's shoulder. "Calm yourself. My name is Roberts. Timothy Roberts Stryker. Yes, Mrs. Summers, General Stryker was my father. I was his other son. The one who didn't turn out to be a freak."

"What do you want with us?"

"We were trying to bring down Xavier's school from the inside, but capturing his two strongest telepaths is just a good. Take them to the camp and put them through processing."

Nicole glared at him. "You helped your father hurt Logan and Dom."

"Weapon X and Weapon Fury were both failures on my father's part. Take them away."

The guards dragged Nicole and Jean away. Jean clasped Nicole's hand a squeezed. Nicole gave her a small smile.

"We'll get through this. I know we will."

The guards pushed them into a crowd of people. Women and children were crying everywhere.

One woman sobbed, "I'm not a mutant! Let me go!"

"Line up everyone! Line up for sorting!"

* * *

Yuriko sat on the floor outside of Cerebro as Charles tried to locate their missing friends. Blink stood against a wall, near Foxx. Daniel was pacing the hall, his wings wrapped around him like a cape. Jessie was watching him and finally she stood and grabbed him.

"Hey, dork… You're making me nervous."

He smiled and took her into his arms, hugging her close.

Logan came down in the elevator with a tired looking Scott. "Hear anything yet?"

Jessie shook her head. "No."

Scott looked defeated.

Yuriko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let her talons grow out to their full length and she held out her arms. Slicing a small line across her arm, she watched it heal.

Eclipsia grimaced. "What is it with you and Dom and hurting yourselves, Yuri?"

Yuriko's eyes opened. "It is our release. We heal and we feel better. At least that is how it is for me. I think my son just likes to make people uncomfortable."

Prowl put a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, Yuri. I know Dom."

Yuriko smiled and looked up at Logan. "He is too much like his father to let a little thing like death win."

The door to Cerebro opened and Xavier wheeled out. "I couldn't lock in on Nicole or Jean, but I located and even more interesting signature."

* * *

Darryl scowled as he punched in his access code and entered the laboratory of the compound. That little bitch dared to bad mouth him. He'd kill her himself one of these days.

Roberts turned in his chair. "That was a beautiful little display of emotion, Darryl."

"Oh, shut up. That little bitch should be shot in the head. What are you doing?"

Roberts was sitting in front of a window. "Watching my newest experiment in progress. Even if Fort Future fails, this will eradicate those damn mutants at Xavier's."

"I thought you were against using mutants for our goal."

"It's an animal, nothing more." He rose. "Take it outside for the sorting."

Nicole was disgusted. Utterly disgusted. The guards had formed them into a line and now they were passing inspection. Nicole could feel the little bit of Dom in her mind, growling under the surface. He was hating every bit of this. She looked up when she heard a noise and she saw guards coming. The sight of what they had with them made her want to throw up.

The guards had a man on a thick metal chain like a dog. He walked hunched over. They had a black bag over his head and he seemed to be sniffing the men and women in line. As he paused or passed them, the guards would separate them.

Jean leaned over and whispered. "He's separating the mutants from the humans."

Nicole swallowed hard as the man on the leash moved close to her. He stopped and paused smelling up her body. Then he went mad. He pulled the chain free from the guard's hands and threw them men away from him. She gasped and he reached for her before the guards used stun guns to bring him down to his knees. He growled, softly, like a wounded animal. Nicole took a deep breath, he instincts taking over. Bending down, she grasped the black bag from his head and cried out.

"Dom!"

He stared at her, blankly. His hair was ragged and hung around his face in clumps. He seemed malnourished and in a daze. He had a metal collar around his neck and was dressed in a tattered pair of pants. Nicole struggled and the guards pulled her back. She struggled against them and screamed.

"DOM! You're alive! Dom! Dom please!" She fought with them. "Dom! No please, no! Dom!" Her eyes blazed red and flames began to flick around her. "Dom, please! NO!"

A guard raised the butt of his gun and smashed it against her skull. She turned to Jean and collapsed. Jean gasped and ran to her friend, cradling her in her arms. Dom had risen to his feet and was staring, blankly, as the guards put the bag back over his head.

* * *

Erik Lehnsherr had suffered the horrors of the Nazi concentration camps and he'd be damned if he was going to again. He strode up to the doors of Xavier's mansion and they opened to greet him and his brotherhood.

"Charles… Good to see you again."

"The same to you Erik. As you know Humanity First has captured Nicole and Jean."

"Ah, your prize telepaths… What is it you need from me, Charles?"

"We've found Fort Future and we're going break in and free the mutants. We need your team to help us."

"Well they have already captured a member of my team. Mystique has fallen prey to Timothy Roberts Stryker… Yes, he's the other son of General Stryker."

Xavier put his head into his hands. "I feared the world would come to this. Will you help us stop them?"

"Of course Charles. I have no want for our kind to suffer the way my kind did."

Xavier nodded. "Follow me and we'll plan. I wasn't able to locate Nicole or Jean, but-"

"You've located another that was just as close."

"Yes. I've assembled a team. Logan, Scott, Ororo, Jubilee, Gambit, Daystar and Poitr. Kitty will be flying the Blackbird. The MLF have also rounded troops for our cause."

"I have brought Sabretooth and Astral…" Erik raised an eyebrow. "Will this sit well with Logan?"

"I'll suffer through it," Logan spoke from the doorway. "As long as furball and that blurry bitch don't go near me or mine."

Astral snarled. "Fuck off."

"He is deadly serious Astral. You go near Dom, Nicole, or Rogue and the children with any intentions that aren't noble, he'll kill you. And I won't stop him." Xavier glared at her.

"Trust me, Charles. I don't want my past goals any longer. As Erik says… There's a war coming and I'm ready to fight it."

Scott crossed his arms over his chest. "As the Professor said, we located Fort Future. We leave in an hour to get the girls back."

Yuriko stood near the blackbird, a katana blade strapped to her back. She felt someone come to her side and she turned to see Logan. She gave him a weak smile.

"Logan… I'm prepared for battle… Are you?"

"Always, darlin'."

She looked away. "Do you think Dom is alive?"

"I know he is. He's too much like his mother to just die." Logan smirked. "He'll have to go out in a blaze of glory."

Yuriko laughed. "I see. That sounds like my son."

Her expression darkened as she drew out the katana. "But I swear if I find my son dead or harmed in any way, I will cut until there is nothing left to cut."

"Me too."

"How is Rogue?"

"Unhappy I'm going on this mission, but she's okay. I don't want her to get too stressed this close to having the baby."

Yuriko nodded. "I am worried for Scott. He is too distraught over Jean. This could prove troublesome on the field."

Logan took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I'll keep and eye on him."

Jessie came to the doorway. "We're ready to take off when you guys are."

Yuriko resheathed her sword. "Let's go."

Jessie watched the two former lovers board the plane and felt a hand on her shoulder. Daniel was behind her.

"I wish you wouldn't go."

"Fat chance. Nicole is my friend."

"I don't want you hurt."

"I can take care of myself, you know that."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her. "This isn't just a normal mission. Lives could be lost here."

"I know. I intend on living through this."

"Intention is one thing, but it actually happening is another."

She rested her head against his chest. "Don't worry about me, dork. Just worry about getting Nicole and Dom outta there."

He leaned back and looked into her eyes. "All right… As long as you promise not to worry about me."

"I promise nothing."

Rogue hugged Logan tightly and he grunted. "Easy darlin'. If I didn't have a metal skeleton, you'd have broken my ribs."

"Come back to me and the kids safe."

"I promise." He kissed her forehead.

"And bring back Jean, Nicole, and Dom."

"You know I will. Don't you go and have that baby before I get back."

"I'll keep it in for as long as possible, sugar." Rogue kissed his cheek and he smiled down at her. A frown came to his face and he rubbed under her eyes with his thumb.

"Darlin', you look tired. You're getting circles under your eyes."

"It's just been a stressful couple of weeks. I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow and she gave him push. "Go on, Logan. Before they leave you."

He gave her a kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He headed for the jet and threw back over his shoulder. "And when I get back I just want to see you on our bed, wearing nothin' but my tags."

She blushed and watched the hatch close. The Blackbird lifted and took off into the night air. Hugging herself, she watched until her eyes began to water and she went back to the house.


	4. Metamorphasis

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men… Marvel comics does… I just own Dom… (hehe)**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a bit since my update. My muse was finicky and then I got into my hopefully upcoming Inuyasha fic. My b-dya was on the 17 so I was rip roaring drunk all weekend and fell in a creek! Whooo- cough, cough! Don't forget to shout me out ideas! I love them!**

**Starbaby-210-- Thanks kiddo! Yeah, I really do vent on Dom a lot… Kinda maybe because he's based off Dk… Cough cough… Anyways….**

**Pia O'Leary-- I tried with Rogue and Logan. I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to keep it up. I was happy with the way Nicole acted too. **

**LadyV77—Don't worry, the bad guys will get their due.**

**Mm4ever2gether—Thanks! I'm glad she didn't too!

* * *

**

Mystique watched as the newest batch of inmates were herded into the barracks. Her yellow eyes widened as she saw Jean Grey glide into the room. They had forced Jean into a dull grey shift, but she still managed to look glamorous. Mystique rose and sauntered over to her.

"Welcome to hell."

Jean gave her a wry smile. "They got you too?"

"Recon mission gone wrong." Mystique shrugged. "If I know Erik then he's already gone to Xavier and they'll be here soon. I just hope this will be battle we can win."

Jean looked behind her. "They got Nicole too… She absorbed something from me and it… it was strong. We saw Dom."

"Ah, the Fury… I heard rumors that they had a master weapon. Where is she?"

"They took her away from me. I-"

Jean stopped short, because two guards dragged Nicole into the room. They dumped her on the floor and Jean rushed to her friend. Blood had dried on Nicole's scalp around her wound. Her eye fluttered open and she groaned.

"Jean… My head hurts…"

"Hold still. You may have a concussion."

"Dom… They have him… He's a mutant detector."

"I know."

Mystique knelt beside them and looked to Jean. "They use him like that every time a new batch of suspects comes in."

Nicole looked to her. "What did they do to him?"

"I don't know… All I know is that they'll start killing us soon."

"Don't worry. The team will be here soon. I know it."

The heard a noise at the doorway to the barracks and they turned to see two guards entering the room. All of the women in the room huddled in one corner. The last guard to enter had Dom on the chain, the black bag still over his head.

"I say we just let him loose on them. Those doctors said that he goes crazy sometimes," one stated and jerked on Dom's chain. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

The other looked around the room and his eyes rested on Nicole. He smiled, wickedly. "She had quite a reaction to him… Let's see what he'll do now."

He went to Nicole and Jean and pulled Nicole to her feet. Jean tried to fight him and he kicked her away. He dragged a struggling Nicole over to stand in front of Dom. The guard's hands strayed down her body and cupped a breast roughly. Dom's head cocked and a growl reverberated in his throat.

"Look at that. He doesn't even see her and he's getting pissed. Maybe he wants a little tail for himself."

Nicole stared down at Dom, fear coming off her in waves. The guard ripped the bag off his head and he stared at her. The guard held her at an arm's length.

"Let him have a go at her. He can't kill her and even if he does, it'll be no big loss."

The guard released Dom and he lunged at Nicole. Nicole screamed as they fell to the floor, his body weighing her down. He breathed in her ear.

"Hold still."

He raised a fist and she heard the distinct sound of metal on metal. His claws released and he slammed his fist down next to her neck, slicing through the collar.

"Shit! He's gonna fuck her and then kill her!"

Alarms sounded around the base and the guards looked at one another.

"Damn, just leave them here and we'll-" He was cut short by the blood coming up into his mouth. He looked down to see twin blades peeking through his chest. His companion looked over his near dead friend to see Dom glaring at him over his shoulder. The dead guard fell off Dom's claws and Dom used one to slice through his own collar. He snarled and grabbed the man, hurling him against a wall. Nicole crawled over to Jean and Mystique, who eyed Dom warily. Dom turned to them and looked at them through the hair hanging in his eyes. He drew a finger up to his lips and made a shushing sound.

He stepped closer to Jean and cut off her collar before doing the same for Mystique. Mystique morphed her arm into a blade and moved on to help the others. Nicole took a step towards Dom.

"Dom, I'm so glad you're okay-"

"Shut up. They'll hear you." He hissed clapping a hand over her mouth. "They always hear everything. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he removed his hand. He sniffed down her body and stared at her.

"You are mine."

She nodded. He looked to the door and stood before the huddled group of women. It slowly opened and he growled, lunging for the figure in the doorway. A sharp bolt of lightening hit him and he was thrown back. Ororo stood in the doorway, palm out, and eyes milky white.

"Ro!" Jean ran to her friend.

"We're here to liberate the camp. Are you okay?" Ororo took her two friends into her arms.

"Yeah, but you just made a crispy critter out of Dom," Nicole turn to look for Dom, but he was gone. "Where is he?"

Logan let out a low growl as he and Yuriko sliced their way through the swarm of soldiers. The rest of the teams were either fighting or freeing mutants. Logan watched as Yuriko spun in the air, blood dripping from her talons. She looked to him and nodded.

"Find your daughter and I will find my son."

He watched as she sprinted away and he took a deep breath. He raced towards the barracks where Storm and Jean were helping women and men out.

"Where's Nicole?"

"She's over there," Storm pointed to where Nicole was sitting with her head in her hands. "Her head is hurting."

Logan went to Nicole and tried to put his hand on her shoulder and he felt the burn. It felt like her entire body was on fire. She looked up at her and he could see the flames in her eyes.

"Logan… Where is Dom?"

"I don't know, darlin'. Come with me and we'll find him."

She rose and Logan looked on at her in awe.

* * *

Jessie pressured a ball of light in her palm and hurled it at the men fighting off the mutants. Daniel was circling in the air, randomly diving to take out men. He kept a close eye on her, watching as she fought her way through. She grabbed some guy and launched him across the field with a ball of light and Daniel chuckled. That's his girl.

Jessie looked up at the sky and winked at him before moving on.

* * *

After being electrocuted, Dom had managed to get out of the barracks. He snuck along the rows of building, avoiding the battles going on around him. As he made his way towards the gates he caught a familiar scent that sent a feral rage through him. He snapped around to see Darryl smiling with a tranquilizer gun in one hand. Roberts stood beside him. Dom snarled.

"You."

"Yes… Me. Now I suggest you come with us, Fury. We'd hate to have to kill you."

"Good luck with that."

Darryl held up the gun. "I think this poison will kill you just fine, freak. Once I've killed you then I think I'll move on to Nicole."

Dom felt something snap in his mind and he released his claws. "I can't die. Fury always lives."

Before Darryl could react, Dom lashed out and cut his gun in half with a smirk. Darryl took a step back from Dom and Roberts laughed.

"Idiot mutant. You think we'd only have one gun on you?"

Dom heard the sounds of hammers clicking on guns around him and he took a deep breath. There were too many, but he'd at least try to kill the most of them. A warm wind whipped by them and Dom's senses perked.

"Get away from him."

They turned and Nicole stood before them, flames flicking around her body. Logan stood a few paces behind her. She held out her hand and all of the guns burst into flames. Roberts stared at her wide eyed.

"I said, get away from him."

Darryl snarled. "God damnmutie bitch!"

He lunged for her and she sent him flying in a wave of fire and telekinesis. He hit a wall and slumped to the ground. She began to walk towards the visibly shaken Roberts, each step she took leaving a trail of fire in her wake.

"Y-you never showed this advanced power before."

"Funny the stuff you learn being a mutant. Now I suggest you just give yourself up."

Roberts face contorted into an evil smile as he looked at Dom one hand out. "Fury… Fury… Fury… Are you going to let the man who set you free rot in a jail cell or are you going to help me."

Dom smirked and held his claws up in the firelight. "I think I'd rather see you rot in hell."

In one quick move, Dom lashed out and sliced off Robert's hand. Roberts screamed in pain and held his bleeding stump to his side.

"But I guess dismemberment will do." Dom took another step towards Roberts. "What next? A foot? The other hand? Or something a little more personal?"

"Dom, stop," Nicole ordered.

"For the last time, kid. My name ain't Dom. It's Fury," Dom spat out as he whirled around on her. "I suggest you just walk away."

Yuriko came around a corner and saw her son staring Nicole down. She saw the untamed rage in his eyes and took a deep breath. They had turned her son into a weapon all over again. Logan was growling deep in his throat.

"That's right, Fury. Kill that meddling bitch and all of her mutant freak friends!" Robert yelled.

Dom let out a feral roar and spun around with his claws, cleanly decapitating Roberts. He turned back to Nicole, whom Logan had went to and put his arms around. Dom's eyes blazed and he growled, pointing his claws at him.

"Get away from her," Dom growled.

Yuriko pounced in between her son and Nicole and Logan. "Stand back, Fury."

"Get out of my way."

Yuriko let out a scream and tackled her son to the ground. The wrestled for a moment, before Logan leapt forward to help her hold him down.

"Nicole! Knock him out! He's gone nuts!" Logan ordered. Nicole fell to her knees and reached out to lightly touch Dom's cheek. Dom growled and thrashed against his mother and father. Nicole fell back and stared at him.

Yuriko and Logan were thrown back by and unseen force and slammed against walls. A tall woman stood next to Darryl, her arms outstretched. Darryl smirked. Long white and blue hair hung down her back and her eyes were empty pools of darkness.

"Do it, Blackhole."

"As you wish."

She pointed her finger towards Dom and he screamed in agony. Nicole's eyes widened as she saw silver metal beginning to seep from his eyes and mouth.

"Faster…" Darryl hissed.

"As you wish." Blackhole splayed her hand out and in one sudden burst metal exploded from Dom's body, leaving him a bloody mess on the ground. He choked out a mouthful of blood and rolled over, despite his injuries. He slowly got to his feet.

"You think… Sucking the… metal off my… bones… will stop me?" Dom spat out a mouthful of blood and held up a fist. Two long bone claws extended. "Didn't you know I was a freak before the metal?"

Darryl's eyes widened as Dom took a staggering step towards them. Blackhole calmly took the metal from his bones and shaped a spear, hurling it at him. It pinned him to a wall and he grunted.

"Leave him alone!" Nicole screamed and fire came off her in waves. She launched herself at Blackhole and pinned her to the ground. Blackhole kicked her off and grabbed Darryl's arm and took off through the air. Nicole screamed in frustration and hit the ground with her fist.

"Someone wanna help me get Dom down?" Jessie asked and touched the spear. Dom howled.

"Fuck! Damn it! Don't touch it!" Dom screamed and began to push himself along the spear. Falling off the end and landing on his knees, he put a hand to the hold in his abdomen that was slowly closing.

He looked up at Nicole and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She caught him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Yuriko slammed Astral up against the wall of the Blackbird. "What is wrong with my son! What did they do to him!"

"I don't know, Yuriko!" Astral fought her iron grip and Yuriko dropped her. "Maybe they experimented on him again. That bitch sure didn't help by stripping the adamantium from his bones."

Tears came to Yuriko's eyes as she stared at her thin son lying on the medical table. Jean was injecting an IV into his arm and hooking him up to heart monitors. She put a fist to her mouth and turned away.

Nicole sat in a corner with Logan, covered in Dom's blood. His arm was around the shaken girl. Nicole looked up at her father figure.

"It was so strange. Dom was so cold and… awful. And as for me, whatever this power is… It's hard to keep it contained."

"When we get back to the school, we'll talk to the Professor. Maybe he can help."

Scott came and took his wife into his arms after she finished with Dom. She breathed in his scent and sighed happily.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." He gasped.

"I missed you."

Scott smiled at Nicole. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"She's the one who took care of me."

"But you took that power from me."

Nicole rubbed her arms. "Yeah, it scares me. It was all around me earlier, surging through me."

Logan squeezed her. "It'll be okay, kid."

"How do you feel now?" Jessie sat down on her other side.

"It's subsided… but it's still here." Tears came to Nicole's eyes. "Dom… She almost killed him."

Jessie gathered her into her arms. "I know… honey… He's alive though… Thank God for that one."

* * *

Hank stood beside Dom's bed as he studied the various test results before him. He scratched his head. This kid sure had been through a lot and was lucky to be alive. He probably wouldn't even wake up for a few more days.

"What's the prognosis? Am I dead?"

Hank's eyes flew to the bed, where Dom was staring up at him.

"Absolutely not, young man. You are very much alive and very lucky. Although you really must stop waking up in here."  
"Good. Where am I?"

"You're in the lower levels of the mansion."

"Oh… that's right." Dom sat up and began to peel the heart monitor stickers from his body and jerked out his IV, causing blood to squirt on the floor.

"You really need to say here for observation."

Dom looked up at the fuzzy blue man before him. "And are you really going to stop me?"

Hank remembered the last time he had tried to stop Dom from doing something. "No, I'm still recovering from the last time you and I had a confrontation."

Dom smiled, weakly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Let's just say getting hit with an adamantium fist feels like the proverbial truck."

"I'd believe it." Dom looked at his hands. "I don't have adamantium anymore."

"I'm afraid not."

Dom slowly got to his feet and stumbled. His body felt strange to him with out the extra weight of adamantium. Hank came to his side to support him. Dom gave him a smile of thanks.

"Are you hungry?"

Dom cocked his head. "Someone is coming."

The door opened and Rogue stood there, with an armload of clothes. "Hey! You're awake!"

"Yeah… What's your name again? I can't really remember. Everything is blurry."

"Rogue." she smiled. "Boy, you are skin and bones! We'll have to fatten you up."

He looked down at himself. "I guess I am… Can I go to my room now?"

"Sure, sugar. I brought you some of Logan's clothes. They might be kinda big on you right now."

"Thanks." Hank and Rogue left so he could have privacy to change. After a few minutes, Dom came to the door.

"You wanna get some food, sugar?"

He shook his head. "I just want to go to my room."

"Sure thing." Rogue led him to the elevator and to the upper levels. She stopped before a door. "Here you go."

"Thank you… Rogue."

"No problem, Dom."

He winced at the sound of his name. "Can you not use that name… It doesn't feel right."

"Of course, sugar." Rogue gave him another smile. "Just holler if you need anything. Logan and I have a room right across the hall."

"Okay… Rogue?" he asked as she began to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Tell everyone, thanks… Thanks for coming after me. I don't think I deserved to be saved."

He entered his room and the door clicked shut behind him. Rogue raised a hand to her lips and tears rolled down her cheeks. Logan came out the door and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?"

"He's-"

"I know. Give him time."

* * *

Domi stared at the man sitting on the couch in front of her, wrapped in thick blanket. He stared back, occasionally blinking. She reached out to touch his nose and grinned.

"You're it!" She took off in another direction and the figure bound from the couch to chase her.

"I got you!" Logan play tackled his daughter and tickled her mercilessly. They both lay on the floor, breathless.

"Daddy?"

"What, honey?"

"When is Dom gonna be better?"

Logan frowned. It had been three weeks since they had brought down Fort Future and Domi had only seen her older brother a handful of times. So had Logan for that matter. He, Marie, and the kids had moved back into the mansion to keep and eye on him and because she was so close to her due date.

"I'm not sure, honey."

"He's really sick isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Gavin and Evan said he's gone crazy."

"A little bit, yeah."

"Will he get better?"

"Eventually."

She paused for a moment. "Can I bake him some cookies?"

"At seven in the morning?"

She nodded.

"I guess."

He let her lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

When Dom awoke he was on the floor in a small nest of pillows and blankets. Every night he fell asleep in the bed, but ended up on the floor in his nest. He stood and stretched his gaunt frame. He could feel how cold it was outside even in the warmth of the mansion. He dressed in the clothes he found in a closet. Jeans, a white tank top, and an oversized sweater. The pants hung low on his hips, because he was so thin. He went to the door cautiously and peeked out. He slipped out into the hallway, walking slowly. A door opened to his left and he jumped back in surprise, almost falling.

Kitty stared in shock and blinked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She knew that everyone said he wasn't the same guy since Fort Future. Seeing him made a believer out of her.

"You need anything?"

He looked away as she tried to catch his eyes. "I'm kinda hungry."

She smiled brightly. "Follow me. Ororo is probably fixing breakfast right now. Her waffles are out of this world!"

"Okay."

He followed her down the halls, passing by people who stared. She talked the whole time, not noticing he wasn't.

"'Ro always makes sure there plenty of whipped cream, syrup, cherries, strawberries… whatever you want on your waffles. She makes the batter from scratch. It's heavenly." She pushed open the door to the kitchen and grinned. "Hey everybody! Look who I found roaming the halls."

People looked up from their plates and he felt cornered. Kitty pulled him to a chair and sat him down. He swallowed hard. Ororo sat a plate of large waffles in front of him.

"What would you like on it?"

Dom looked to the condiments on the table and back at Ororo. "I don't know."

"How about syrup to start you off?" Ororo smiled and poured a large amount of syrup on his waffles. "Eat up. You're stick and bones."

Dom watched as everyone at the table resumed their eating. He picked up his fork and stared at it. Rogue watched him front where she was cutting up Gavin's waffles and she caught his eye. He watched as she used the fork to cut the waffle and eat. She smiled as he mirrored her. He ate both waffles in under two minutes.

Rogue grinned. "Wow, sugar. You sure are hungry. You want some more?"

Dom nodded. "Yes."

Ororo sat another plate before him and he began to eat. "Slow down, child. You'll make yourself sick."

He immediately stopped and dropped his fork on the table. Ororo looked at him in surprise. He looked down at his plate, a total vision of submission.

"Child, I did not mean that as an order. I only meant it so you would not make yourself sick."

Dom stood up quickly and almost fell over his chair. He backed from the room slowly. Once he got to the hallway, he slumped against the wall. He sank down to a sitting position.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

"Care if I join you?" a gruff voice asked.

Dom looked up to see the mutant who had hugged him before and claimed to be his father. Dom nodded. "Yes."

Logan sank down next to his son. "You okay, kid?"

Dom shrugged.

"That's your answer for everything."

Dom shrugged.

"Listen… you wanna watch the Ranger's game with me with me and Scott later?"

Dom shrugged.

"Listen, kid… I know they hurt you. I don't want to sound like a pansy, but you need to open up."

Dom looked up at his father, pain and anger in his eyes. "Don't tell me to open up! It's not like they made me forget what they did to me this time. I remember it all! The worst thing is they made me forget! They made me forget everything except them!"

Dom got to his feet and looked away. "I'm going… I'm going for a walk."

He walked away and Logan watched him with sad eyes. Dom went to the gardens in the back of the mansion and sat down heavily. He caught a scent of cigarettes and Remy came around a corner.

"_Bonjour_, son of da Wolverine. Smoke?"

Dom stared at him, blankly. "Who are you?"

Remy gave him a weak smile. "Dey told me you were forgetful now days. The name is Gambit, _mon ami_."

Dom stared at the cigarettes he offered and took one. Lighting it, he took a deep drag, and sputtered on the smoke. He dropped it to the ground and stared at his hands.

"Oh." Dom got to his feet and stared at the Cajun. "Thanks."

"For what? The cigarette?"

Dom turned and started to walk away when Remy spoke. "Your _chere _was looking for you."

"Who?"

"Nicole."

Dom felt something snap in his mind and slowly his bone claws released. His eyes went totally blank and he froze.

"You okay?" Remy took a step towards him and Dom whirled around, claws extended. His eyes were dark with rage. "Chill, _mon ami_, I ain't done nothing to you."

Dom only growled and lunged at him. Remy dodged him and sent out and mental call, **Someone get out here. Dom's gone nuts!**

Remy fired up a card and held it out. "Back off, Dom

"THERE IS NO DOM! Only Fury!" Dom screamed and lunged again. He was tackled out of the air and pinned to the ground. Yuriko held her son to the floor. The rest of the team came running.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"I dunno! I just was talking to him and he snapped!"

Dom growled under his mother and tried to flip her from him. Tears came to Yuriko's eyes and she slammed her talons down through his arms and pinned him to the round.

"Someone help me contain him!"

She heard metal on metal and Dom screamed. She turned and saw Logan had pinned his legs in the same way. Logan looked to her and nodded.

"We got him pinned, now someone knock him the fuck out!" Yuriko screamed.

Remy picked up a shovel. "Will this do?"

Jean looked nervous. "Uh, that might just piss him off more-"

"I can do it," Nicole said, quietly. Everyone turned and stared at the sad woman. She took steps forwards and knelt beside Dom. He turned and his eyes caught hers. The rage in them melted away and he went slack. He blinked and took a few deep breaths.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered.

Nicole reached out to touch him and he turned his head away. Tears came to her eyes and she pulled her hand back. Yuriko and Logan freed him from his adamantium bonds and Dom got to his feet, his wounds healing. He looked to Nicole.

"The animal's getting loose. Do you think you can handle that?"


	5. Imperfections

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. Stan Lee does. I own nothing… except a CD player and some chap stick. Do you think he'd trade?**

**Hello people! Again sorry it took so long. I got stuck, but I worked long and hard on this chapter so I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it!**

**mm4ever2gether—Thanks. Trust me all will be good in the end. I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**LadyV77—I'd love to snuggle Dom too… Damn Nicole is one lucky woman… damn.**

**Starbaby210—get up off your ass and read my story chica! LOL

* * *

**

Dom sat next the pond, hugging his knees to his chest. He had almost killed that guy back there. What was wrong with him? He shivered as the wind blew and he hugged his knees tighter.

"Hi."

He turned and saw Domi standing a few feet away with a plate in her hand. "Hi."

"I made you some cookies. Daddy helped a little."

She came over and sat next to him. Peering at the cookies, she selected one for him. "Here you go. This one has a lot of chocolate chips."

He took it from her. "Thanks."

"Do you remember me?" She asked as she took a bite of cookie.

"Domi… right?"

"Did daddy tell you?"

He shook his head. "No… I remembered… You and I played hide and seek, right?"

She nodded. "With Gavin… Daddy says that you're sick."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go to Aunt Jean or Aunt Nicole? They could give you some medicine."

"There isn't any medicine for what's wrong with me."

She thought for a minute as they both ate their cookies. "Maybe you need hugs and kisses. Mommy and Daddy get sick when they don't hug and kiss."

"Yeah… maybe."

"You should get a hug from Aunt Nicole. She gives the best ones."

"Really?"

"Yep, not too hard, but not soft either."

"Dominique Charlotte!" Logan came stalking up to them. "What did I tell you?"

"I just wanted to give him cookies, daddy. He wasn't hurting me or anything."

Dom looked away. "I wouldn't hurt her, Logan."

"Kid, you wouldn't know what you were doing right now." Logan growled.

"Daddy-"

"Go inside, Domi."

Domi sighed and got to her feet. "I'll save you some cookies, Dom."

Dom nodded as the little girl walked away. He looked back at Logan. "Well?"

Logan sighed. "We can't trust you around anyone, anymore."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't."

Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"There's an animal inside me, Logan. Just like you've got one inside of you. I don't know what happened before the camp… but I know I could control it. I know I still can."

"Listen, kid… I trust you normally, but-"

"Oh, ye of little faith." Dom whispered.

"I just want you to not be alone with my kids, okay?" Logan spat out.

Dom got to his feet. "Leave me alone, Logan."

Logan grabbed him by the shirt. "I won't let you hurt my kids! Including Nicole!"

"Let him go, Logan!" Nicole raced to stand beside them. "Let him go, now."

Logan let Dom go and turned to stalk away. He stopped and turned back to his son. "I'm sorry."

Dom shrugged as his father walked away. He turned back to Nicole. "Hi."

"Hi."

He looked across the pond. "I haven't seen you much, since we got back."

"Sorry… I was-"

"I know… I'm really messed up, aren't I?"

Nicole nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah."

He looked down at his knuckles. "It's funny… I feel lighter since the adamantium is gone. I couldn't even walk that first day in the med lab."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she nodded.

"It's strange, the bone claws." He released them and she smiled. "I wonder what would happen if they broke? Would I grow new ones or would they stay broken?"

"Can I touch them?"

_"Can I touch them?" she asked._

_"What?"_

_"Can I touch them?"_

_He shrugged. "Sure. Just be careful, because they're sharp."_

_She raised her gloved hands and took his hand into hers. She ran a finger down one of the claws and pressed her finger to the point._

Dom blinked and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"Can I touch them?" Nicole smiled.

"Yeah," Dom swallowed hard as her fingers traced the long sharp bone. She pressed her finger to the point and gave him a smile.

"Cool."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"You wanna come back to the house with me? We can watch a movie."

"Do I like movies?"

"Nope."

"Sure."

He got to his feet and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around him in a deep hug. Dom was stiff at first, but soon he melted into her.

She whispered, "I couldn't go through with the wedding, because I loved you too much."

"_Yeah, doll. I'm going now… I don't have dog tags to give you… but I've got this." Dom let loose on his hold of her and produced a bright silver colored ring. "It's probably too big… It's adamantium." _

_Her eyes widened. "Dom…"_

_"It's okay." Dom took her hand and placed it in her palm. He closed her hand into a fist. "Take it."_

_"Okay… Be careful?"_

_"Always." Dom started to walk away. "One more thing I wanted to give you, doll."_

_"What?"_

_He pulled her back into his arms and crushed her mouth to his. She was stiff, but reciprocated by kissing him back and threading her fingers into his hair._

_"Bye doll."_

Dom gasped and leaned back to look at her. "I loved you."

She nodded and held up her hand where her adamantium ring sat on her thumb. "Yeah, and I love you."

Dom looked down. "I don't remember a lot, Nicole, but I remember feelings for you. I'm sorry I can't remember you… I really want to… and you smell really familiar and good…"

"It's okay. Give it time, Dom."  
He winced at the name she called him. "I don't wanna give it time, Nicole. I wanna be me again! I can't even remember who me is!"

She took his hand as they headed back for the house and squeezed it. "We all remember you, Dom. We'll help you."

He winced at his name and squeezed her hand tighter as they neared the mansion. Storm and Jean waited at the door. "They're mad."

Storm smiled as they approached. "We're going to watch some movies. You two want to join us?"

Nicole smiled. "See they aren't mad. C'mon."

Dom let Nicole lead him into the house. A group had gathered in the lounge and were all talking loudly. Popcorn went sailing through the air and landed neatly in Jubilee's hair. She howled in outrage and attacked Bobby.

"Settle down, you bunch of animals!" Scott yelled and looked to the door where Nicole and Dom stood. "Find a seat you two. We're watching Gone in Sixty Seconds."

Nicole pulled Dom over to an armchair and sat him down in front of it. She sat in the chair, one leg on either side of him and played with his hair. Dom felt tense and nervous around all of these people, but soon began to relax as he fingers combed through his hair. Halfway through the movie, his eyes began to droop and he fell into a deep sleep against Nicole's knee. Jean and Scott gave her a smile and Jean mouthed, he's asleep, to her. Nicole smiled and leaned over to try and get a glimpse of his face.

"I think he's still worn out," Storm said, gently. "Shall we leave him be or wake him to put him in his bed?"

"We should move him. He's bound to be uncomfortable." Jean stated.

"Not between her legs, he's not," Jubilee quipped and Nicole gave her a glare. "Figuratively speaking of course."

"Jubes."

"What? Why wake him? He's comfy and warm… and comfy."

"And getting extremely annoyed by the banter of the yellow thing. Can you shut her up?" Dom mumbled and buried his face in Nicole's knee.

Jubilee grinned. "There's the beastie we all know and love! Hey, you need to go to bed."

Dom opened one eye and saw all the people staring at him. "Oh."

He sat up and rubbed his neck. Getting to his feet, he looked around the room.

"Uh, you guys are making me uncomfortable with the staring." He slowly back out of the room. "I'm going to-"

He bumped into Logan and spun around, his claws immediately springing out. Dom's breath came in deep pants and his eyes were wild with fear. Animal instinct hit him. His inner animal.

"Calm down, kid. It's me." Logan grabbed his son's wrists and Dom spun away. He turned and the faces in the room stared at him. His eyes rested on Nicole and he felt the uncontrollable urge to hurt her. Yet, he didn't want to hurt her. He loved Nicole.

_Hurt her_, his inner animal commanded. _Hurt her like she hurt you._

"No."

"No what?" Logan asked.

_Do it. Cut her open and make her feel the pain you felt every time she walked away_.

"No."

_Cut her. Make her hurt! Hold her heart in your hand like she does yours!_

"NO!" Dom put his hands to his head.

His claws retracted and he ran from the room. Logan heard a door slam as Dom got to his room. "What the hell just happened?"

"Maybe I should go and talk to him." Nicole rose.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. He seemed to be having an inner battle and he might be violent," Storm interjected.

Dom climbed out his window and scaled the wall until he got to the roof. He perched on a pointed part of the roof and hugged his arms. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way? Why did he want to hurt Nicole? He loved her.

Looking to the sky, rain drops began to pelt him. He shuddered and again his inner animal spoke.

_You want to hurt her._

"No, I don't. I love her. She was good to me."

_Good by running off with that dick and almost marrying him? You are such a pussy. Just kill her and be done with it._

"No. I won't kill her."

_She'll only hurt you again. Just let me do the thinking for the both of us. Let me be in control._

"I can't. You'll hurt someone."

_You're only hurting yourself by letting things go on like this. Sure you don't have adamantium anymore, but you're still a fighter. You are still Fury._

"But I'm still Dom too."

_Let me be in control. As much as she has hurt us I won't let hurt her. I'll get the people who fucked us up. I'll get them all. Me and you, Dom, were a team. We are one even if we are separated._

Dom nodded slowly as the thunder crashed. "We are one, though separated. We will be whole again."

_Am I in charge?_

"Lead the way."

_That's what I like to hear._

Dom's fingers tightened on the shingles of the roof and he rolled his neck around in its joints, a feral feeling washing over him. He was Fury.

* * *

Nicole looked out her window into the rain as Rogue played with the twins. Rogue glanced up at her and sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine, Nicole. Charles said he hasn't left the school grounds."

"I know. I'm just worried. I'm worried and I hate Darryl and that damn bitch for doing this to him!"

"We'll fix him. You'll see."

Jubilee bounded through the door. "Hey! You guys have got to see this!"

She led them to the danger room, where a crowd had gathered to watch. Dom was in the center of the room, looking more like his normal cocky self as he used his bone claws to slice and dice all the machines that came at him.

"Stop simulation!" Dom barked and exited the room. His eyes caught Nicole and he grinned. "Doll."

"Dom?"

"Fury," he said.

Nicole's eyes widened. "Where is Dom?"

"Taking a well deserved break from life. He put me in charge. Care to leave a message?"

Nicole snarled. "I think I like Dom better."

"Well, trust me Doll. He likes you a lot too. He even made me promise not to hurt you." He stepped close to her and whispered. "Even if I wanna make you hurt like we did. Every time you walked away, every time you went back to Abercrombie, you took a little bit of Dom back with you. I'm his inner animal, baby, and I wanna hurt you, but he loves you. He's a part of me, so I have to live with that even if, I want to hurt you bad."

"Let Dom come back."

"No chance, doll. Not until he and I get ourselves fixed."

Nicole glared at him. "I hate you."

"You can't hate me, doll. I'm him."

Logan stepped forward. "Dom, stop this right now!"

Fury turned to glare at his father. "Fury, Logan. My name is Fury."

One of his bone claws came out and he traced it down Nicole's cheek. "Just remember, pretty girlie, you're only here, because **_he_** wants you to be."

Logan roared and released his claws to swipe at Fury, who turned and held up his own claws in defense. Logan's adamantium sliced through them and they fell on the floor. Fury stared at the stubs of bone at his knuckles.

"You cut off my fucking claws!"

Nicole leapt forward and placed her hands on either side of his face. Fury gasped as she entered his mind, subduing him. Nicole closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was in a room of a cabin. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and it was snowing outside.

"How did you get here?"

Nicole spun around and there stood Dom, a beer in one hand and cigarette in the other. He sat them down on the table.

"Dom?" Nicole gasped. "Where are we?"

"My mind, the most secluded part. Figures that you would be able to get here."

Nicole ran into his arms, crying. "I miss you."

"I'm still here, doll. I'll always be here."

She looked up into his deep eyes. "Fury! He's out of control."

Dom's jaw tensed. "He's in control, Nicole. We may be separate, but we are one. Some how we'll get it together. Let him go his way until then."

"He hates me."

"He can't hate you. You are his mate, Nicole. My love. Give Fury his space, while we go autopilot for a bit. Give us time."

"He wants to hurt me."

"He can't. He cares for you deep down. He won't hurt you, physically at least. He may say some things to mentally hurt you, but fuck him."

"I want you back."

The both froze as a low growl came from the door. Nicole turned and gasped at what she saw. It was Dom, but it wasn't. This version of him was dark. Long tangled hair hung in his eyes and he was only in a pair of ripped pants. He was covered with scars and blood like he had just come from battle.

"Fury," Nicole whispered.

Dom gave him little acknowledgement.

"Get out," Fury snarled and ran a clawed hand down the wood of the door.

Dom grasped her face in his hands and kissed her, deeply. "Come back and see me sometime, doll."

"Get out!" Fury roared and smashed a fist through the door.

"Go now, Nicole. Trust me… trust us," Dom ordered and she was thrust from his mind.

Nicole stepped back from Fury as he shook his head to clear it. He looked down at the stubs of bone thrusting from his hand and pulled them back in.

"Think it'll heal, doc?"

"You've done worse to yourself," Nicole said.

He snorted. "Keep outta our head, doll. He don't need your kind around, nosing into our business."

"He wants me around, Fury. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Fuck you."

"News flash, darling, you already did!" Nicole spat and turned to walk away.

The side of Fury's mouth quirked and he stared at Jubilee and Logan. "What?"

Jubilee burst out laughing. "That was the funniest thing I've seen all day!"

Fury growled and pushed his way past them and headed outside to the gardens.

_Met your match? _Dom laughed.

"Shut up."

_So you can give me advice and I can't back? She loves us._

"I said shut it."

_You know I might have got laid if you hadn't shown up._

"Can it!" Fury yelled and a few younger students stared.

_Let her help, Fury. She can do it.

* * *

_

"Scott?" Aiko entered his office in the lower levels of the mansion.

"Yeah, what's up, Aiko?" he smiled at the young daughter of Yuriko. Aiko held out her hands. Each had one of Dom's bone claws in them.

"I want to use these as weapons. I want to be like mom and Dom and Uncle Logan."

"Aiko." Scott said in warning.

"These are my brother's claws and I want them as a weapon. If you won't help, I'll go to Remy."

Scott nodded. "Okay… where did you get these?"

"I gave 'em to her. A guy has to protect his little sister." Fury came to stand in the door. "I'm going to talk to Hank. Good luck, Aiko."

She nodded at her older brother and held the claws out to Scott.

* * *

Nicole focused her energy as she stood outside in the shade and flames began to cover her body. They were red, but flickered out. Jean shook her head.

"I feel bad. You got this new power because of me."

"It only needs me for a little while, Jean. It speaks to me when I sleep. I have to tame it." Nicole tried again, but again the flames died. "It doesn't want to work for me!"

"Why are you trying so hard, Nicole?" Jean asked. "Why are you pushing yourself."

"Promise you won't tell, Jean…" At Jean's nod she continued. "I'm going after Darryl and Blackhole."

"What?"

"I'm going after them, Jean. They made Dom hurt… and I want to hurt them. I'm going to absorb some of Dom before I go." Nicole tried to focus her powers again.

"You can't go alone, Nicole. You'll get killed."

"Maybe, but I'll kill them both first." Nicole focused and her body burst into brilliant blue flames.

* * *

Darryl slammed a fist down on the table. "She damn near killed him! She has the ability to conquer all mutants!"

"We will not use mutants to fight mutants, Darryl. What if she turns on us?" the councilman asked.

"She's completely under my control. Blackhole does what I say. That's why we made her."

"She's a liability, Darryl. We refuse funding. Fort Future was a failure."

Darryl left the room angrily to the lobby where Blackhole awaited. She stood when he got near her.

"Let's go."

"As you wish.

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean no!" Fury slammed a fist down on the table.

"I can not and will not do it. I do not have the technology for such a complicated procedure. I refuse to torture someone in such a way." Hank crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I want it done, Hank. Dom and I both want this."

"I can not do it."

"Tell me who can."

"I suppose they are all dead, Dom."

"Fury."

"Fury. There is no one left who can perform the adamantium bonding process on you, again. I am truly sorry."

"You're wrong. I'll find someone." Fury left the room, agitated at the furry blue doctor. He went to his room and threw clothes into a duffel bag.

_Are you going to tell her that you're leaving?_

"No."

_She's going to be angry._

"I thought you told me I was making the decisions."

_I'm just suggesting…_

"Shut up."

_Let me tell her._

"No."

_Have it your way. You'll be the one dealing with it. How long we leaving this time?_

"I don't know."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Jean asked from the open doorway.

He whirled around. "Only when Dom's talking back."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Running never helped before."

"This isn't running. I'm searching."

"That's what Logan called it."

"Listen Red, I got some business to take care of. Tell Nicole… Tell her Dom will be back."


	6. The Bitch Is Back

**Disclaimer: Damn Stan Lee… Thinks he owns the world… While all I get is a nasty cold and some cold pizza… ooh! Pizza!**

**I'm back, I'm back… But no updates until next year! I'm sorry! I'm going to be home without a computer and the internet, but as soon as I get back I'll update!**

**Floppybelly—Welcome back! Man you sure whipped right through Fury and now Ire! I'm glad you enjoyed Daniel, he's not always so nice in person. There is also another girl that Jean had that I mentioned once or so. Her name is Anna. I'll try to add more about her later. I promise. Don't worry about Phoenix. It isn't necessarily evil… just curious. Glad you like Schizo Dom.**

**Starbaby-210—Yeah, Aiko will be fun once she gets older. Too much of her mom in her.**

**Pia O'Leary—Here you go. I really feel for Dom too… And Fury.**

**Mm2gether4ever—Here you go and enjoy!

* * *

**

Eclipsia chewed on a manicured nail, nervously. Blink simply stared off into space, occasionally lighting up a cigarette. She let her gaze rest on Daniel as he flared his wings.

"Are you all going to help me or not? Do I need to find someone else?" Nicole asked, exasperated.

"Are you sure you want this?" Daniel asked.

"Of course."

"Then we'll help you. Does the Professor know about this?"

"No."

"Shouldn't we tell him?"

"No."

"He'll want to know."

"I know."

Blink rose from her chair. "I agree with, Nicole. We need to get these bastards. They hurt Dom and I want to hurt them back. Xavier will know soon enough."

Nicole gave her a smile of thanks.

"Okay. I'll help you find them, Nicole." Daniel relented. "Have you heard from Fury?"

She shook her head. "He's been gone for a month on some quest. He never told anyone he was leaving."

"Sounds like him." Eclipsia sat down. "That Blackhole bitch was pretty tough… Do you think you can take her?"

"For him I can."

* * *

Marie rubbed at the persistent ache in her back as she folded laundry in her bedroom. Logan came in a pair of sweats and little else giving her a grin.

"Hey darlin'."

"Hey handsome." She rubbed her back again.

"You okay?" He eyed her, nervously.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just tired. I guess this whole Dom thing has me frazzled."

"I understand." Logan sat on the bed and beckoned her to him. She stood before him and he rubbed her swelled stomach. "How much longer?"

"About a month is Jean's estimate. Think of any names yet?"

Logan grinned. "How about Scooter?"

"No."

"Okay… I try to be nice to the guy." Logan took the shirt from her hands. "Go lay down or something. You're too tired to be doing this shit."

"Logan! If I leave those clothes in that basket they'll get wrinkled."

"So? I always wear wrinkled clothes."

"Logan!" she squealed as he scooped her into his arms and deposited her on the bed. "I just folded all these clothes!"

"Yeah? I'll fold them again later." Logan climbed onto the bed with her. "For now… Let's nap. I have to supervise a mall trip tonight with all the rug rats from this school and I need the energy."

* * *

Fury staggered up the metal gate enclosing Xavier's school from the rest of the world. It was dark and no one had see him stumbling down the street. He was covered with his own blood and slowly healing wounds. He tripped and leaned against the bars.

_Let me take over. You're tired._

"You can't handle the pain on your own."

_You underestimate me… Showoff._

"Fuck you."

_Call for Nicole… She'll come._

"I'll rot before I do that."

Headlights hit him and the car stopped. Someone got out and came to him.

"Dom?" a feminine voice asked and he turned to see Jessie coming from the car. He managed a cocky grin before he fell to his knees. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nuthin'…"

"Let me get you to your room! You need Jean or Hank!"

"No! No doctors… Just get me upstairs.

_Before she sees us, right?_

"You need medical attention, Dom. Jean-"

"Fury. My name is Fury and I don't need Jean. I'm healing… I just need a bed."

"Jesus, you're heavy." Jessie helped him back to his feet. "How the hell am I supposed to sneak you back in?"

"You're a smart girl. You can figure it out."

"Thank God everyone is out tonight. I just came back for my damn purse and I have to help your ass in."

* * *

Marie woke with a gasp as a pain tore through her lower body. She sat up and felt a giant wet spot on her bed. Stumbling to the door, she yelled for help. Everyone was still gone at the mall. Damn. She staggered down the hall as another contraction ripped through her. She fell and was astonished when someone caught her.

"Thank god! I thought everyone was gone." She looked up and saw Fury's still scarred face. "Dom? When? What happened to you?"

He sniffed the air. "You're in labor."

She nodded. "Everyone is out at the mall… I-"

He helped her to her feet and carried her into his room. "Stay here."

"What are you doing?"

He left to go to the bathroom and she heard water running. He returned with a knife in hand.

"What is that for?"

"To cut the pain. Old ritual."

"Dom, I need a doctor."

"I can do this. You're too close to get you to a doctor." His words were soft and gentle.

"Dom?"

"Fury."

* * *

Logan entered the mansion, worn out from corralling kids in a mall. All he wanted to do was find Marie and love on her for the next hour. Maybe two. He got to the stair and saw Fury sitting there, with red, fresh scars all over his body.

"What the hell happened to you?" Then he noticed the bundle in his arms. "What is that?"

"A baby boy, Logan. Your baby boy."

Logan gasped. "Where is Marie?"

"Sleeping." Fury smiled down at the child. "He looks like Rogue."

Fury held out the baby to Logan who cradled his newborn son in his arms. Logan grinned.

"He's a good looking boy."

"You always did have the good looking ones." Fury muttered.

"Did you deliver him?"

Fury nodded.

Jean came to the stairs and gaped at the two men. "What's going on? What happened to you?"

"Rogue is in her bed. You might want to check on her. I'm going to sleep." Fury rose and headed for his room. "Oh, one more thing… He's one of us, Logan."

Logan gave his son a gruff nod. Jean hurried to Marie and Logan's room and found her sleeping on the bed. They moved her and the baby to the med lab.

"What'll we name him, Logan?" Marie asked nursing their new son.

"How about Chance?"

"I like it. Chance James Logan. I can't believe Dom delivered him."

"What's with the scars?"

"He hasn't said."

"Hmph… He looks like shit."

"Oh, Logan, do you think he tried to get adamantium again?"

"Nah, he's not that stupid."

"Don't give me that much faith," Fury said from the doorway. "I have ears, you know."

"You weren't that damn stupid were you?" Logan growled.

Nicole rushed into the room. "Rogue! Are you okay? How's the baby?"

Rogue held out her baby boy for Nicole to see. "Meet Chance James Logan. Dom delivered him."

Nicole gave a quick glance to the man standing next to her. "Fury."

"Hello, doll."

She stared at him. "What happened to you?"

"That's what we were all wondering." Logan stood as Jean held her breath.

Fury held up the fist that Logan had cut off his claws and released his claws. They glinted silver in the light.

"You didn't." Logan was shocked.

"Took me a while to find someone left who could do it. Had to look up the last of the Darkwind family that was hiding out here in America. My unwanted family."

Nicole took his hand and examined the claws. "They grew back."

"You said they would." Fury sheathed the claws and grabbed her wrist in return. "Where have you been, doll? You smell like Devil and Blink… and Eclipsia."

"None of your business. You aren't my keeper."

"Consorting with my team?"

"Don't use big words that you can't understand, Fury."

"I'll have you know you little wench that Dom was taking college classes at fourteen. He was a prodigy, ya know? He never got to finish because of Stryker, but he was smart, damn smart. He could've been a doctor like you, but he wasn't given the chance. Instead he was a test subject." Fury moved so his mouth was right next to her ear. "I know you're up to something, kid. I'll find out in time."

"Take it outside, you two!" Jean ordered. "Rogue needs her rest."

"Dually noted, Red." Fury grabbed Nicole's wrist and dragged her outside of the med lab and to the locker room. She struggled against his grip.

"Let me go, you maniac!" She hissed.

"Not until you tell me your little plan. Hunting down Humanity First for Xavier? What?"

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "I think I want to see Dom."

She thrust herself into his mind and she was suddenly in Dom's cabin. The fire was still roaring in the hearth and snow was falling outside. Dom cocked an eyebrow when he saw her.

"You pissed him off."

"Fuck him. I needed to see you." Nicole went into his arms. "Why did you do that to yourself again? Why?"

"We needed the adamantium, doll. It's all we know and we need it for the final battle."

"But why? It represents everything that ever hurt you."

Dom gave her a smile. "You'll understand someday."

"I hate him. He's so cruel."

"Give him time. He needs you more than you know." Dom smiled. "So tell me… What's this Phoenix thing?"

"Huh?"

Dom reached down and put his hand on her chest and she saw the distinct image of a phoenix emblazoned on her chest. "This? You got it from Jean?"

She nodded. "We aren't sure what it is, but-"

"It's Jean's. It's her hidden power, but… It's too much for her. You need to tame it before she can wield it or else it will kill her."

"How do you-"

"Our minds are merged, Nicole. I can feel it. I may not seem like a smart man, but-"

"Fury said you were in college at one time. What were you studying?" Nicole changed the subject.

"Before Stryker I was studying computers." Dom gave her a grin. "I was doing real good for awhile."

"I miss you."

"I told you. Give us time, doll. I'll be back. I promise."

He pulled her to him and she whispered. "Can I stay for a bit?"

"Of course."

"What about Fury?"

"He can watch."

"Dom!"

"What?" He grinned and pulled her towards the bed.

"I'm not here to have mind sex with you."

"But will you?"

She thought for a moment and pushed him back on the bed. "Okay. Just this once."

"Yes! I always knew you would be the dominant one."

The door flew open and Fury glared at them both. "Get her outta here."

"I-" Dom started.

"Out, before I kill her."

"Okay, now I am convinced you want me to stay celibate!" Dom yelled.

Nicole blinked and she was back in the locker room with Fury. He pushed her away from him.

"Why won't you stay outta my mind?" he asked.

"Because I love you. Both of you." Nicole let her hand trail down his cheek. He rested his face against her hand for a moment, but jerked back, eyes blazing.

"Well get over it, sweetheart, cuz I don't-"

Nicole kissed him deeply, cutting off his words. He was stiff, but soon, pulled her closer to him, crushing her mouth with his. Fury's hands traveled down her back and to her hips, pressing their pelvises together. He broke the kiss to moved down her neck and cup her breast. As he lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground himself against her.

"Fury…" she moaned and he froze, dropping her to the floor.

He pushed her away from him and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You tried to seduce me!"

"There wasn't any trying to it!" Nicole yelled.

"Stay away from me." Fury began to walk away.

"Why? Afraid you might like me?"

"No, bitch. I'm afraid I might kill you," he hissed.

* * *

Nicole was curled up in bed, wearing a silk nightgown that left little to the imagination. She moaned in her sleep and rolled over. Fury shifted in the shadows, from where he watched her sleep near the open window. He lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag.

_She is ours._

"Shut up," he whispered.

_Love her. She's all we got._

"Never."

_She belongs to us. She loves us_!

"Barely."

Nicole shot up in bed, convinced she had heard a voice. She glanced around her room, seeing no one. She went to her window and stared out over the lawn. She saw the red tip of a cigarette near the garden and gasped.

"Fury…" she whispered.

He looked up to her and nodded.

She smiled and went back to bed.

* * *

Marie stretched and yawned, feeling around on the bed for Logan. When her hands found nothing, she rose in search of him. She found him in the library, sleeping on a couch with Chance asleep on his chest. Marie bit the knuckle of her first finger to keep quiet. This was definitely a Kodak moment.

As if on cue a camera flashed behind her. She turned to see Jessie smiling with a camera.

"Couldn't resist. He looks so cute."

"I guess he woke up with the baby last night. Bless his heart."

"He knows ho hard you've been working yourself, Rogue. He worries about you."

"I know. That's why I love him."

Jessie grinned. "I'll make sure to give you copies when I get the film developed."

Marie nodded as Jessie left and she made her way to the couch. She gently took Chance from Logan's arms. Logan opened his eyes.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of him last night."

"You needed the sleep, Marie." Logan sat up and watched her coo to the baby in her arms. "You are a wonderful mother."

"And you are the best dad our kids could ask for." She pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Where are the other two rug rats?"

"Playing with Nicole in the lounge. She's teaching them how to play card games."

"Ah, so… How long until we can hit the sheets?"

"Four more weeks, nice try mister."

* * *

Fury held still as the furry blue doctor held a cold stethoscope to his back.

"Take a deep breath for me."

Fury did as he asked and when Hank moved the stethoscope to his front, he grabbed it and spoke into it, loudly. "So am I dying?"

Hank jerked it away from the smirking mutant. "No. You are perfectly healthy. Especially so for someone who has just had a major surgery within the last two weeks."

"Yippee. Can I go now?"

"But of course. It was only the Professor's wishes that you be examined."

Fury pulled a t-shirt over his head and got to his feet. "Okay, I'm gonna go get me a beer."

"Is it wise to be drinking so soon? And so early? It's barely noon."

_Listen to your doctor._

"Shut it, Dom." Fury growled.

Hank raised an eyebrow. "So, he still speaks to you? Fascinating."

"Yeah, he won't shut the fuck up."

"Are you any closer to merging?"

"We're working on it, Doc." Fury gave him a grin. "Getting closer every day… Or farther away."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you require anything else, just ask." Hank went back to his desk as Fury left. He grabbed his coat and keys and was almost out the door when someone grabbed his coat. He looked down to see Domi.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Come and play War with me and Gavin."

"No."

"C'mon Dom."

"My name ain't-"

Nicole came to stand in the doorway, watching them. "Just leave him alone, Domi. He's got better things to do than play games with us."

Fury's jaw set rigidly. "Do I?"

"Sure… drinking… masochism… smoking…"

"How about all of the above?"

Domi tugged on his coat again. "Please, Dom. You're my big brother and I never get to see you!"

Fury looked down at the little girl and took a deep breath. "No. I'm outta here."

Domi looked down as he left the mansion, tears coming to her eyes. "What happened to him, Aunt Nicole? He used to be my friend."

Nicole wrapped her arms around the little girl. "I know, sweetie. He's still really sick right now."

"You're a doctor. Can't you fix him?"

"I wish I could, but he's got a problem I can't fix."

"What about Aunt Jean or Uncle Hank?"

"I'm afraid not, honey. We just need to give him time."

"He tried to say Dom wasn't his name. What is his name then?"

"Well, he goes by Fury now."

Logan stood at the entranceway watching them. "You okay, kiddo?"

Domi leapt into her father's arms. "Dom's being a meanie."

"I heard."

"Beat him up."

Logan laughed. "I would, darlin', but I don't think that'll fix him."

* * *

Daniel stepped up to the doors of the mansion with a strange man as Fury was coming out. Fury's eyebrow cocked and he stared at his team mate.

"Here for business or pleasure?" he drawled.

"A little of both actually. How are you?"

"Adamantium to the core, baby."

"You did it again? Why?"

"Something only me and Dom understand. Why did Nicole go to the team?"

"Something only she and I understand."

"Ass."

"Dick." Daniel smiled cheerfully. "I love word association games, but can I go see my girlfriend?"

"Fuck off," Fury growled.

_Tell him hi for me._

"Fuck you too," Fury muttered and stalked away, bumping into the strange man. "Get outta my fucking way."

The man stepped to the side and let Fury pass, looking to Daniel.

"Don't mind him. Come on inside."

Daniel shook his head and went inside the mansion, only to have Jessie leap into his arms. "Miss me much?"

"No not really. Why the impromptu visit? It's not my birthday is it?"

"Sorry, baby, I'm here because I have information for Nicole."

"Damn, I was hoping it was my birthday." She noticed the man with him. "Who is this?"

"Jessie, I'd like you to meet Drake Lukas, better known as Inferno."

The tall raven headed man standing next held out his hand as his deep grey eyes twinkled. "Damn, you were right, Daniel! She does have a body to kill for."

Jessie blushed and punched Daniel's arm. "Pig."

"No, the pig was the guy we passed outside. What's his deal?" Drake asked.

"Dom? Oh, he's got some mental issued right now… Kinda split personalities."

Drake laughed and then stopped when he saw Nicole come into room. She smiled at Daniel. "Got news for me?"

"Yeah, but first I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Drake this is Nicole."

"Damn! This place is full of fine women!" Drake grinned.

Nicole laughed, "It's nice to meet you too. What have you got for me, Daniel?"

"Blackhole and Darryl were sighted in London two weeks ago, but the trail went cold. I got Eclipsia on it and Drake here has agreed to help you out."

"I appreciate it. I want them to hurt, Daniel."

"They will, kiddo. I promise."

* * *

Domi heard a motorcycle pull up as she was drawing with her crayons on the stair landing. The door opened and Fury stepped in, looking around.

"Everyone's watching a movie." She continued coloring as he made his way up the steps.

"Oh," he said as he sat down next to her. A bag was deposited on her drawing.

"Hey! That's in my way!"

"Open it."

Domi's eyes lit up as she opened it to reveal a Happy Meal from McDonald's. her eyes lit up as she tore open the bag and feasted on the chicken nuggets inside. "Thanks!"

"I'm sorry about earlier, Domi. I can be a real jerk sometimes."

"It's okay. You're sick. I understand."

"Yeah, I'm sick. Dom wants to play cards with you… is that okay?"

She nodded happily and Dom slid into control.

* * *

"No, no! My queen is higher than your ten!" Domi glared as Dom tried to take the cards. "I won."

"Seems like you are constantly winning."

"You just aren't any good at this game."

"I think you stacked the deck against me. Have you been playing with Uncle Remy?"

"No. Aunt Nicole taught me. She said she learned it from you."

"Hmph… Didn't she tell you it's called cheating?"

"Yep. She said I only am to use it against you."

_Good. She's hates you. Score one for Fury._

"Shut up," Dom mumbled.

Drake came down the stairs with Nicole. He had liked her from the moment he had met the telekinetic. He saw the rude guy from earlier and stopped. The guy just looked at him with a blank stare. He was playing cards with the Wolverine's daughter.

Nicole smiled. "Dom… You're playing War?"

"Fury felt bad so I'm covering for him." Dom smiled.

"It's good to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Have you met Drake?" Nicole asked.

"He had a run in with Fury earlier. Sorry about him. He's a dick." Dom smiled.

"No problem man… Is that your power? Split personalities?"

"No… Just a casualty. Don't mind Fury… Just ignore him if at possible."

"Okay. I'll try to remember that."

_I'll show you dick…_

"Oh, can it, Fury," Dom muttered.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked.

"It's Fury… He's being his-" Dom's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head slumped down. When he raised it back up, he snarled. "Talking bad about me?"

"Fury! Why are you doing this to Dom! He was having a good time with Domi and-"

Fury got to his feet and stood in front of her. "Go to bed Domi."

"But-"

Fury turned to her and knelt to gather the young girl in his arms. "Domi-chan, got to bed, okay? I have to talk to Aunt Nicole."

Domi gave him a smile. "You called me Domi-chan."

"You're my sister… You'll always be Domi-chan to me. Now go. We'll play tomorrow."

She nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Fury turned back to Nicole. "Why is he here? Does it have something to do with the MLF?"

"It's none of your business, Fury."

He pressed her against the wall. "It deals with my life, therefore it is my business."

"Hey, back off!" Drake held out a ball of fire in his fist. "I'd hate to have to fry your ass."

Fury snarled and turned back to Nicole, looking her up and down. He snorted and walked away to his room.

Nicole sighed. "Thanks Drake."

"He's dangerous."  
"No… He just doesn't like me very well."

"I thought Daniel said he was in love with you."

"Dom is… Fury isn't. His mentality has been split between his human half and his animal half. Human loves me and animal only tolerates me."

"Damn."

"Yeah… I'm going to bed. Thanks again. Good night."

Nicole wondered down the hallway to her room and gasped when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a bedroom. She looked up to see Dom.

"Dom? What are you doing?"

He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Fury."

She stiffened. "What do you want?"

"You."

He ground his hips against hers and she gasped, pushing him away. "No!"

"You try to seduce me all the time and when I finally reciprocate you push me away!" Fury growled.

"This isn't reciprocation! This is marking your territory! You're just jealous over Drake!" Nicole put her hands on either side of his face and thrust herself into his mind.

She was in the cabin again. She looked around and saw Dom on the bed, a sheet covering his nudity.

She went to stand beside the bed and he looked up at her with a grin. "Hello, doll."

"What's going on? Why is Fury being so-"

"Possessive? Because you belong to us…" His hand trailed up her arm and tugged her down on the bed with him. She curled up against him. "I miss you."

"I miss you… the whole you."

"Give us time… But remember with out Fury… I'm just Dom… We are one."

"I know." Nicole buried her face in his chest.

"Don't worry about us, doll. We'll be fine… eventually… So you up for a mind fuck?"

"Dom!" Nicole sat up quickly. "I'm being serious! You need to stop Fury from acting like an ass!"

Dom laced his fingers behind his head and contemplated for a moment. "Are you aware of why he is doing this to you?"

"Because he's and animal and-"

"He wants you. He wants to be with you… Mark you."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. He loves you. Let him come to you."

"I don't understand," Nicole said, looking at him.

"You will."

Suddenly Nicole was back in Fury's room, still in his arms. He looked dazed for a moment and then his grip on her arms tightened. He muttered a few words in Japanese.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"You make me crazy." Fury looked up at her, calmness in his eyes. "I want to hate you for what has happened, but… I can't."

Nicole ran a gloved hand down his neck and back up into his hair. "I… I belong to you, Fury."

His eyes blazed. "Mine…"

"Yours."

Fury's mouth came down to capture hers and she moaned against him. His hands traveled down to rest on her hips and he broke the kiss.

"Mine." He rested his forehead against hers. "So mine…"

"Of course."

Fury pulled back away from her, a look of concern crossing his face. "Do you want to-"

"I'll stay here tonight. With you."

Fury smirked. "I can't hate you."

"No."

"You belong to me."

"Yes."


	7. Lies

**Disclaimer: Damn Stan Lee… Thinks he owns the world… All I got it a condom and half a chicken sandwich… chicken?**

**Sorry if my minimal Japanese sucks. I try. I'm sorry it took so long to post, but I've been gone on break and had no computer access. Gimme some love people!**

**Mm4ever2gether -- Sorry it took so long. Fury is starting to be a good boy, but he can never really be good, if ya know what I mean.**

**Crazyinluv185 – You're new! Thanks a bunch! This is only my second attempt at fan fictions. I'm not sure what FF's policy is on sexual situations so I might… So tempting…**

**

* * *

**

Nicole was dancing in front of him, blue feathers covering only the necessary parts of her body. Fury was engrossed by her. He looked next to him and saw Dom watching her body sway to the beat. Dom was just as captivated as him. Fury's eyes went back to Nicole and he began to breathe deeply. Nicole's eyes snapped open and blue flames danced in them. She opened her mouth and the flames covered her whole body.

Fury snapped awake and found himself on the floor again in his nest of blankets. He looked down and he saw a slender arm hanging over the bed and touching his bare knee. She stayed. Her sat up and moved her into a more comfortable position on the bed. He curled up next to her, burying his face in her neck, and rest his hand over her stomach. Feeling the metal of her bellybutton ring, he toyed with it.

"Fury?" Nicole muttered.

"Dom." He lied.

"Where is Fury?"

"Sleeping."

She rolled over and smiled up at him, cupping his cheek. "I didn't do anything I'll regret last night, did I?"

"No. You fell asleep… and I slept on the floor. Perfectly innocent."

"Does he still hate me?"

Fury smiled. "Not so much."

"Good." She sat up in bed. "I have classes to teach. Meet me for lunch?"

He nodded and thought back to his dream. "Nicole… That power you have from Jean… Can you control it?"

She nodded. "Of course. No problem. Why?"

"I just was wondering…" He cupped her cheek. "Kiss me. Kiss me and mean it."

Nicole leaned down and pressed her lips against his and coaxed his mouth open with her tongue. She deepened the kiss and flipped him over to straddle him. She ran her hands down his chest. His fingers tightened on her hips, urging her to move against him. She leaned back to break the kiss and gave him a wide grin. He smirked back.

"How's that?"  
"Beautiful." He smiled. "Go to class."

"I'll see you at lunch." She left the room, smiling.

Fury clasped his hands behind his head. "Wow."

_I told you._

"Yeah… Can we keep her?"

_I think the question is; can she keep us?

* * *

_

Aiko snapped on her new gloves, equipped with one of her brother's bone claws on each. She felt strange in and X-Men uniform, especially since her brother had stolen it from Nicole's locker.

He sat across the Danger Room from her, smoking, and looking bored. He quirked an eyebrow at her when she turned to face him.

"Ready?"

She nodded, fear knotting in her stomach.

"Don't be afraid of your opponent, Aiko-chan. You _are_ stronger. You _are_ smarter than them. Know it." Fury got to his feet and put out his cigarette. "I'll leave my claws in… this time.

He lunged at her and she dodged his attack. Whirling around, he grabbed her arms, twisting her so her back was to his chest and he held her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't give up."

"I'm not." Aiko stomped her heel into his foot and he howled in pain, letting her free. Her free elbow slammed into his stomach, bringing him down on one knee.

"Good one," he wheezed and grinned at her. "Mom taught you well."

"Yeah, she did." Her boot slammed into his face, knocking him to the floor. Pouncing on him, she raised one clawed fist over her head, palm flat and crackling with electricity. "Give me back my brother!"

"What are you talking about?" Fury growled and moved his head so her blow hit the floor beside him. "I am your brother!"

He kicked her off him and got to his feet, snarling. Aiko was crumpled on the floor, sobbing. "Damn."

_Let me handle this._

"No." He knelt beside his sister. "Aiko-chan… goman… goman…"

He cradled the girl to his chest as she sobbed.

"Why are you two different people, Fury-sama? Why? You are so cruel?"

"He and I are one, little one. Though separate, we are whole."  
"I miss my full brother! Not the schizo freak you are now!" Aiko looked up into his eyes. "You hate Nicole. You want to kill her! She's my friend!"

"Aiko-chan… I."

_Tell her! Tell her how you feel!_

"I won't let you hurt her!" Electricity crackled and he was slammed away from her and electrocuted.

"Aiko… chan…" Fury rasped.

* * *

Yurkio snapped out of her meditation as the machine to her left started to beep. Someone was flat lining in the Danger Room. She raced down the hall and passed a very angry Aiko.

"Aiko?"

"He'll be fine. He heals."

Yuriko entered the Danger Room and ran smack into her son's chest. His body was still smoking.

"Is Aiko-chan okay?" Fury asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Electricity and metal bones don't mix, but I'm fine. She hates me."

"She hates that you are sick, my son."

Fury fished around in his shirt and produced a set of tags. "These are yours."

Yuriko took her tags from her son and smiled. "You are getting well, yes?"

"I'm still separate, but I'm close."

"Good. I will speak with Aiko."

He nodded. "Tell her next time I won't let her shock me like that."

Yuriko cupped her son's face in her hands. "Be good to your sister, my son. She is afraid for you."

He looked away from her piercing eyes. "Why do I feel like you see my soul?"

"I'm your mother. I do see your soul."

* * *

Nicole sat in front of her class as they were eagerly trying to bend their metal objects with their minds into different shapes. A young girl brought a fork, twisted into the shape of a pretzel.

"How's this Dr. Logan?"

"Perfect," Nicole smiled and glanced out the window. What she saw caused her to drop her mouth open in shock.

"What's wrong, Dr. Logan?" The girl asked and followed her teacher's gaze.

Fury smirked at them both from the tree outside. He had climbed it with his claws and was sitting on a branch watching their class.

The girl's eyes lit up and she waved. "Hi Dom!"

"Go sit down, Emily, please." Nicole went to the window and smiled sweetly before shutting the blinds.

"Damn," Fury muttered. He had been enjoying watching her. He climbed down from the tree and headed inside the mansion.

* * *

Inside, Gavin and Evan sat on the floor playing with Legos while Domi was having a tea party with the infant Anna in her highchair.

"Anna! Don't spill your tea!"

Marie tugged Jean into the room. "So what you are saying is that Nicole is planning on going after them?"

"Shh! She swore me to secrecy!" Jean stated.

"She'll get herself killed!"

"Daniel and the MLF team are going to help her."

"So? She can't control that power she has now. What if-"

"Dom!" Domi let out a squeal and ran to the doorway and hugged his legs. "Or is it Fury?"

"Call me whatever make you happy, Domi-chan." Fury smiled and looked up to the now silent Marie and Jean. "Go on. Your conversation was interesting. So that little minx is going after Darryl and Blackhole?"

"We never said-"

"I'm not stupid, Jean." Fury motioned them out into the hall. "How bad is this power thing of hers?"

"She's having trouble controlling it. It's powerful."

He grunted. "And she's planning on going into battle unprepared?"

"Yeah."

He groaned. "I am gonna whup her ass."

Marie grabbed his arm. "She just wants to hurt them for hurting her."

He smiled. "I won't let her go, Rogue."

"We know… She doesn't want you to know."

"I don't want her to die."

"Just don't push her into not helping you. It'll only make it worse."

Fury looked away and watched the kids playing. "Anna… Did you ever know about her, Jean?"

"If she's a mutant? No, but-"

"She is… she's pretty powerful too… Or at least she will be."

Jean blushed. "Thanks, but don't change the subject."

Fury smirked. "I'll see you ladies later."

Marie grabbed his arm. "Don't forget about that dance this weekend… for the kids. We need chaperones and it would be a good chance to-"

"I might show. Don't bet on it." Dom walked away.

Marie fumed. "He is so much like his dad."

Jean nodded. "Entirely too much."

* * *

Darryl sat at his computer going through the few files that he had saved fro Stryker's personal stash. A slightly younger and less hairy Dom glared back at him from the screen.

"I know your weakness and it is Nicole… but how can I get to her again?"

He stared at the mutant on the screen and opened another file. This one showed statistics on Nicole and a fuzzy picture of her at the school. He snarled and scanned the file.

"Father dead, mother MIA… No other family… What is your weakness little bitch?"

Blackhole melted in from the shadows and he smirked. She had so many powers that he forgot what she could do.

"You are perfect, Blackhole. A perfect killing machine."

"Yes."

"I'm glad I have you."

"I have a plan, my master. I know what the weakness of the Fury is."

"Oh?"

"I know someone close to him that we can handle."

* * *

Logan stood at a corner of the gym watching his class chase a little orange ball around the gym with hockey sticks. He caught a familiar scent and saw Dom slink in through the doors and watch. Logan walked over to his son.

"Hey, kid."

"My name is Fury."

"What are you doing here? I thought kids weren't your thing."

"I-" Fury stopped and stared at his father. "Nevermind. There's no point in arguing."

Logan was shocked. Normally Fury loved any kind of a fight with an authority figure. It wasn't like him to be so passive. "What's wrong, kid?"

"It's Nicole!" Fury blurted out. "She's an idiot! She's going after Darryl and that mutant bitch with him! She can barely control the Phoenix inside her!"

"The Phoenix? What? That new power she got from Jean?"

Fury nodded. "She's gonna get herself killed and I'll be damned if I let her. I'll stop her, Logan, even if it means death for me or making her hate me."

"I thought you hated her."

"I do." He was getting sick of lying to everyone. "But Dom wants me to save her."

Fury walked out of the gym and Logan shook his head. "Damn."

_Liar._ Dom whispered in Fury's head.

"Shut up. You know you're going make people think I'm crazy, talking to myself like this."

_That's my goal._

Jubilee sat next to Nicole at the lunch table. "So where is big and beastie?"

"Yeah, why haven't we been graced with his presence?" Drake asked.

Nicole shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich, "I dunno. He was supposed to meet me for lunch today."

"Maybe he found something to kill." Jubilee ate a bite of food and chewed, thoughtfully.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "He's not that vicious… He's actually been good to me lately."

"Dom or Fury?" Drake asked.

"Fury… He's been civil and accepted that he and I are for each other. At least I think he is."

Just then the doors to the cafeteria slammed open and Fury strode through them, confidently. He came over the table and leaned over it, both palms flat on the surface. He grinned.

"You and I need to talk, babe."

"Fury, I'm not going to deal with your macho-ism right now."

"This ain't about me. It's about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You've been holding out on me."

"About what?"

She smelled nervous and he grinned. "Your Phoenix power… You can't control it can you?"

"This isn't the place to talk about it."

"Yes, it is."

Nicole stood and came around the table. "Let's go, Fury."

He grabbed her arm. "Here's fine, babe."

"Let me go!"

Drake stood and produced a fireball in one hand. "Let her go."

"Yeah, beastie," Jubilee stated as energy crackled in her palms.

Dom's claws came out and pointed at them. "Back off. This is between me and her!"

Nicole's eyes began to blaze with blue flame. "Let me go, Fury."

"No. We're discussing this now. You're planning on going after that bitch and Darrryl."

She gasped. "How did you-"

"You think I'm stupid? You think I wouldn't notice all the little extra training sessions with the Professor, the extra hours in the Danger Room, your uniform prepped and ready?"

"No, uh, yes… I mean-"

"You aren't going after them, you hear me?"

Nicole glared at him, the blue flames, beginning to spread through her eyes. "You can't tell me who I can and can't go after."

"I can and I am."

Nicole snarled and raised one hand. Fury went flying across the lunch room and into a wall. He landed on the floor in a heap and groaned. He got to his feet and went to hold up and arm and found it hanging limply at his side. She had dislocated his god damned arm. He turned and braced that shoulder against the wall and thrust his body forward, sliding the bone back into place. He turned back to Nicole, who was covered in blue flames.

"Play nice, Nicole." Fury smirked.

The flames abruptly stopped and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Drake hurried to her and held her in his arms as he glared at Dom.

"You asshole! You hurt her. She was just trying to help you!"

Fury walked past him and said. "And I'm only trying to help her."

Xavier met the angered mutant at the door to the cafeteria. "Dominic, come with me."

"My name is Fury and if you're going to yell at me for this then just do it here. I'm not here to save the world, Chuck. I don't care about mutant and human friendship. Dom may care about that bull, but not me. I'm only here for her and only half of me wants it. The other half just wants to go back to my old life."

"I see."

"You all are training her to use a power that isn't even hers to begin with! And she was going to use it to go on some vigilante mission!"

"Dominic, I can't let you go wreaking havoc around my school. I understand you have a lot of problems flying at you right now, but that's no excuse for the way you're acting."

Fury's jaw set. "Then I don't have any excuse, Chuck."  
He brushed past the man in the wheelchair and went upstairs. Xavier sighed and wheeled over to where Nicole was coming to.

"Professor? What happened?"

"You're newfound powers messed Dom up," Jubilee said. "You threw him against the wall."

"Oh, he knows about my plan! How did he find out?"

"He happened to hear Jean and Rogue discussing it." Xavier looked to her. "Apparently, you were keeping something from us all. How bad are the powers?"

"Not too bad… I just have trouble controlling it once I let it go." Nicole looked to the door. "Where was he going?"

Jubilee shrugged and Nicole left the room to find Dom. She went upstairs and knocked on his door, gently. When she heard no answer she tried the door and found it unlocked. Upon opening the door, she saw Dom, packing a bag.

"Running again?" she asked.

"No."

"Fury… I'm sorry, please don't leave."

"It's Dom… Nicole… I just don't fit in here, anymore."

"Don't feel that way. Of course you do. I… I need you here."

Dom turned to her. "I'm not here for the same reasons that you are. I thought I was, but Fury isn't. I need to go."

Tear came to Nicole's eyes. "Now I know how Rogue felt all those years with Logan."

"I'm sorry, Nicole. It seems like no matter what happens, the universe doesn't want us to be together."

"But we can be together."

"Not with me like this. I'm too fucked up in the head, Nicole! I'd just end up hurting you."

Nicole took his hand into hers. "I love you."

"I love you back."

"And Fury? What does he feel?"

Dom's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Fury tool control. "I don't feel, remember?."

"Please stay."

Fury pulled her to him and pressed his mouth down on hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he pulled her body against him. Backing her until her legs hit the bed; he gave her a gentle push and followed her down. His mouth was on her neck as she tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He was busy trying to unbutton her top, but decided to cut it would be quicker. He unsheathed a claw and ripped the shirt open in the front.

"Fury!" she gasped.

"Ugly color anyways." His mouth moved to the swell of her breast.

She moaned and let him moved down her stomach to nip at her bellybutton piercing. He traced the metal with his tongue and bit down gently on her stomach.

"Hey Dom, have you seen- WHOA!" Jubilee clapped a hand over her eyes. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't know you guys were having make-up sex!"

Nicole's cheeks reddened and she smiled. "Its okay, Jubes. What's going on?"

"Professor wants you downstairs. You got a visitor."

Fury groaned and rolled over on the bed, laying an arm over his eyes.

_At this rate we'll never get laid._

"Tell me about it."

"What?" Jubilee asked.

"Dom and I were talking."

She smirked. "You are loco, boyo."

_Mission accomplished._

Fury growled as Nicole stood and examined her tattered shirt. She gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"I liked that shirt. Logan gave it to me."

He shrugged.

"I can't wear it now."

He shrugged again.

"I can't go see a visitor in my bra."

He rolled over and tossed her the shirt he had been wearing. She put it on and gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, doll." He stared at her for a moment, propping himself up on the bed.

"Are you gonna be here when I come back up?"

He shrugged.

She sighed and left with Jubilee. Jubilee nudged her.

"So is he as good as he looks?"

"Jubes!"  
"What? Every chick in this school has fantasies about him, me included. And you, my dear, are the only one who has gotten to act on them."

"That was a long time ago."

"That was almost five minutes ago."

"Jubes… You are pathetic."

"Nah, just dying to know."

They came down the steps to the foyer to see Xavier talking to a Hispanic woman. Her hair was short with streaks of gray in them. Xavier saw them and motioned for Nicole to come over.

"Thank you, Jubilee." He said and Jubilee gave Nicole a wink before leaving.

Nicole smiled at the unfamiliar woman and outstretched her hand. "Hi! I'm Dr. Nicole Logan, resident genetic expert."

"Nicole, I'd like you to meet Pilar Santio." Xavier took a deep breath. "She claims to be your mother."

Nicole froze and stared at the woman before her. Tears came to Pilar's eyes and she gasped.

"My daughter is a doctor? Oh, Dios!"

"Momma?"

* * *

Fury opened his window and dropped his bag outside. He followed and hoisted the bag on his shoulder. As he came around the building, he saw Nicole and some woman talking. He sensed the woman was a mutant. He growled and dropped his bag. He'd be staying for a bit. 


	8. Beautiful Revelations

**Disclaimer: I only own Dom, but that's good enough for me!**

**Forgive me for the long wait for this chapter! I hit severe writer's block and school has been draining me! If ya'll don't understand something, just ask me and I'll clarify! Thanks!**

**The song in this chapter is "Beautiful" by HIM. One of my favorite bands ever!**

**Floppybelly—thanks for the reviews. As cool as it would be for Chance to have claws it would be a little dangerous… but cool… maybe… hmm… anyways yeah they do accept Dom/Fury kind easy, but what else can they do?**

**Astronomylover—Thanks! I'm sorry it took so long for chap 8! Keep reading!

* * *

**

Fury crossed the gardens a week later, and smiled at Ororo as he passed by her. He got to a tree and climbed up on a branch.

"And what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Nicole and her mother. Pilar's got it into her head that I'm her would-be-son-in-law and she's stalking me."

Ororo smiled. "She seems very…"

"Smothering?"

"I wouldn't use such a harsh word."

"She is. I don't… I don't trust her."

"Fury… You have never been this open to conversation before… Is there something you aren't telling everyone?" Ororo asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Her mom is a mutant."

"What?"

"Pilar is a mutant. I could tell when she got here."

"Oh… Strange, we always assumed it was from her father and-"

"Dominic!" a Spanish voice called out.

"Fuck." Dom looked around. "I gotta hide."

Jubilee came out into the garden, looking around wildly. She grabbed Fury's arm and dragged him towards the boathouse.

"She's been looking for you for an hour! She won't give up!" Jubilee hissed and thrust him inside, slamming the door. "Stay here. I'll come back."

Fury sighed. "I'm reduced to hiding. A mighty assassin reduced to hiding in a boathouse."

_But you're so good at it._

"Shut up."

* * *

Pilar and her daughter walked down the hallway, talking about Nicole's new home and life.

"I can't believe my daughter is a doctor."

"I'm a geneticist. There is a difference."

"But you went away to college! That's more than your father and I can say. When I saw your picture in the paper for Senor Xavier's school, I could not believe it! You look just like I did at your age." Pilar stopped and took Nicole's hands. "I am so happy to have found you."

"Why did you give me away?" Nicole asked the question that had bothered her all of her life.

"I was going through a rough time… I was on a lot of drugs and… I wanted better for you."

Nicole nodded.

"So tell me more about this boy you're seeing." Pilar changed the subject.

"We aren't really seeing each other… It's complicated. He's sick and-"

"I can tell you two are in love. A woman always knows. He seems like a good boy. I like him."

* * *

Nicole curled up on the couch in the lounge watching a movie in her pajamas. Her mother had given up her search for Dom and went to bed, so Nicole decided to take a break and watch a movie.

"Is she in bed?"

Nicole turned to see Fury standing in the doorway and nodded. "Yeah, Dom. Did I get it right?"

"Huh?"

"You're Dom right?"

"Yeah." He lied again. He was so tired of lying to her. "Mind if I sit down to watch the movie with you?"

She scooted over on the couch and he sat next to her. She curled her body up against his and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"So how are things going with your mom?"

Nicole shrugged. "Okay, I guess. It's weird that she's just now showing up, but it's good to find the little bit of family I have left. She hasn't been bothering you too much, has she?"

"Only enough that Jubilee and Rogue have taken turns hiding me when she comes around."

"Sorry. She thinks you're her son-in-law. I tried to explain to her about you and-"

"It's okay." Fury gave her a smile.

"So are you sticking around?"

"Temporarily."

"Wanna go celebrate?"

Fury's eyebrow rose as she leaned in to kiss him. "Sounds like fun. What are we celebrating?"

"You staying temporarily."

"Oh… wouldn't you rather celebrate when I'm… normal?"

"When have you ever been normal?" she teased and poked his side. "Besides, whether you're Dom or Fury, I love you both."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Does that mean you'd have sex with Fury?"

"If he wanted it," Nicole said, leaning in to bite his eat. "Tell me, Fury… Do you?"

Fury groaned. "How did you know?"

"Only you would get confused when I called you Dom. C'mon. I got something to show you upstairs."

"Is it beer?"

She tugged him up off the couch. "Nope."

"Cigarettes?"

She led him towards the stairs. "Try again."

"Tequila?"

"You are horrible at this game."

"I know, its food, isn't it?"

"Fury!"

He scooped her into his arms and went to his room. "I've got visions of you wearing nothing, but a smile."

"You're still wrong."

He deposited her on his bed and smiled down at her. "I give up, what is it?"

Nicole stood and pushed him down on the bed. "Have a seat. I'll be right back."

Fury took a deep breath and lay back on the bed. For the first time in a long time he felt happy. The door to the bathroom opened and he propped himself up on his elbow only to about fall back down. Nicole was standing before him in a sheer blue nightgown.

"Surprise."

"Damn."

She laughed. "Is that all I get?"

Fury's eyes traveled up and down her form, taking in the beauty that was all for him.

_Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her front to his back. Fury put his hand over hers as her lips went to his ear. He closed his eyes as she began to suck and lick.

"Lemme get my shoes off, doll." Fury kicked off his shoes and she laid back on the bed. Her fingers played along her collar bone. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, fastening his lips to her neck.

_Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

He smiled down at her and fingered a lock of her hair. He bent to kiss her again and she tugged his shirt off over his head. One knee between her legs, he pinned her to the bed and she rubbed herself against him. Fury moved down her body, licking and sucking the exposed flesh. When he reached her breasts he took one nipple into his moved and laved it with his tongue, tasting the sweet salt of her skin. Kneading the other in his hand he looked up into her deep blue eyes and felt hypnotized.

He got up to kneel at the foot of the bed. He pulled her legs toward him and eased her thong down her legs. Nicole felt his warm breath on her skin and she shivered. His mouth closed the gap between his lips and her skin and she almost cried out. Fury's tongue swirled around her clit as he placed a hand on her stomach to hold her still. One of her free hands tangled in his hair and guided his movements as he slid one long finger inside her. He glanced up and noticed her other hand was kneading her own breast. He grinned broadly and pumped his fingers in time with his tongue and she gasped out his name as she came. Gazing down at him, she gave him an earth shattering smile.

_Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

He moved back up her body, moving them back up on the bed as they went. Their tongues met again and she ran her hands up his back. Groaning Fury fumbled with the buttons on his pants. Nicole decided that she wanted control and flipped them over on the bed. She straddled him and peeled the nightgown from her body. Moving, so she could help him finish getting undressed she undid the button on his pants and helped him out of them and his boxers. Straddling him again, she looked at him through her curtain of hair. Fury gave her a smile and brushed her coal black hair back from her face.

_Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

"You are so beautiful…" Fury whispered, kissing her hand. He ran a hand up between her breasts along her breastbone and cupped her cheek. His free hand cupped one of her breasts and teased the nipple. She batted his hands away.

"No, it's my turn." She leaned down and ran her tongue over one of his nipples and he groaned. Running her nails down his chest, she began to suck and lick various places. She moved further down his body and grasped his cock in her hand. Gently stroking, she tongued his tip, and he gasped. His fingers tangled in her hair as she engulfed him in her mouth, swirling her tongue as she went. One hand went to cup his balls as the other moved in time with her mouth. He grunted. He was so close to coming, but he didn't want to end this now. Tugging her hair, he made her stop, and pulled her back to straddle him again.

"Did I do good?" she whispered.

"Fuck yeah,doll… Do you even need to ask?"

She blushed and positioned herself over him, lowering her body, slowly. He groaned as he was sheathed inside her. She asked, "Are you okay"?"

"I won't be if you stop…"

She chuckled and rocked her hip, gasping at the pleasure. His hands moved to her hips and he began to guide her movements. One of her hands braced herself on his chest and the other began to knead her breast. Fury moved his hips in tandem with hers, digging his fingers into her hips. Nicole's movements began to quicken and he could feel her tightening around his cock as she began to come. She cried out as he thrust harder and faster and moved one hand to rub her clit as she came. Fury gave one last hard thrust inside her and he came. She collapsed on his chest, breathing deeply.

_Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful   
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby  
You're so beautiful  
_

"I love you, Nicole."

She looked up at him in shock. "What?"

He cupped her cheek. "I love you, doll."

She smiled as she curled up next to him on the bed. "I love you, too. I always have."

Grinning he pulled her closer to him and suddenly he felt something shift in his own mind. He was whole. He wasn't two separate identities anymore. He was Dom again. Dom wanted to leap out of bead and scream for joy. He was himself again and with the woman he loved, but he couldn't tell her… not yet. He still had work to do. Work for her.

_Funny… and all it took was a little sex_, he thought and drifted off to sleep.

_And you're so beautiful  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful

* * *

_

Blackhole used the cover of night to her advantage as she made her way up the walkway to the large Victorian home surrounded by mountains. She walked up on the porch, crushing a child's toy under her boot. She rapped on the door with her knuckles.

"Damnation! Who is coming here at this hour-" The door swung open to reveal Mama Belle. "Who are you?"

Blackhole reached out with her hand and touched Belle's skin. Belle collapsed in a dead faint and two men carried her limp form to a waiting van. Blackhole turned to follow and stopped when she saw a small girl watching from the doorway. She smiled at the little child and walked away. She had gotten what she came for.

Logan stood above Dom as he bench pressed well over his bodyweight of 300 pounds.

"So about Nicole's mom-"

"I don't trust her," Dom grunted. "Eighteen."

"Why?"

"She lied. She's a mutant. Nineteen."

"So is that why you stuck around?"

"Maybe, I'm changing for the better. Twenty." Dom put the weight back on the rack and sat up, wiping his face with his shirt.

"I guess. So what are you going to-"

"Dominic! There you are! I have been searching this whole school for you!" Pilar came to stand over him.

"Uh… Sorry?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you, since Nicole and yourself are together."

"Uh…" Dom looked to Logan for help.

Logan smirked. "You're on your own, kid."

_Let me handle the broad. I'll make sure she never sticks her nose in our business-_

"Heel Fury," Dom muttered.

"What?" Pilar asked.

"Sorry… I was just talking to myself. Listen, Pilar, Nicole and I aren't together-"

"Then why does she sleep in your room every night?"

"Uh-"

Logan stepped in for his distressed son. "He suffers from terrible nightmare as a result of the trauma of his surgeries. She goes and uses her powers to calm him so he doesn't wake in a bloody rampage."

"Oh, _mio dios_! I never realized your sleep was so bad!" Pilar smiled. "Come and see me before bed and I'll make you something to calm your nerves."

She left the weight room and Dom sighed. He stared down at his chest.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Seeing if I can stab myself in the heart and be done with it."

* * *

Rogue watched as Nicole held Chance on the couch and talked nonsense to the baby. She smiled and wandered down the halls in search of her other two children. Passing by a curtain, she stopped at the large lump behind it. She went over and poked it, satisfied with the grunt she heard.

"Logan? What are you doing?"

"Playing hide and seek with the twins. They are looking for Dom right now. He's better at hiding than me."

"Where is he?"

"He climbed on top of the wardrobe in the library. Said he was staying there until Pilar left."

"I found Daddy!" Gavin leapt around a corner and tugged on Logan's leg. "C'mon Daddy! Let's find Dom!"

"You guys go on. Go find that kid that can see through stuff. Maybe he can give you an advantage." Logan went to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "So… They'll be busy for the next hour or so…"

"What about Chance?" Rogue asked.

"Nicole can watch him. She owes us."

Rogue leaned up to kiss her husband, softly. "Go let her know and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Logan grinned as his wife sashayed away from him. When he got to Nicole, she just smirked.

"Go."

"Thanks, kid."

Nicole laughed as he raced down the hall after Rogue. Cradling Chance against her chest, she walked down the hall and met with Drake.

"Hey!" He grinned. "How's it going?"

"Good."

"How do you like your mom?"

"She's nice. It's just weird… I've come to think of everyone here as my family and… I'm not used to there being anyone else."

"That's understandable, Nicole. I mean you-"

"Aunt Nicole! We can't find Dom!" Domi came to her side. "He's a really good hider."

"Yeah! We've been looking forever!" Evan complained.

Nicole handed Chance over to Drake. "Hold him for a minute."

She walked to the nearby wardrobe and gave it a kick. "Dominic or Fury. Whoever you are, you need to pick easier spots for the kids to look for you… I'd suggest one that is eye level to them."

Two sleepy hazel eyes peered down at her. "I was napping."

"Tough."

He groaned and slid down. Domi leapt on his back. "You cheater!"

"Oh, I think I know a rug rat that's begging for a dip in the pool!" Dom growled and tucked her under one arm. "Coming to watch, Evan?"

"Yeah!"

Nicole watched them leave and took Chance back from Drake.

"He won't really drop her in the pool will he?" Drake asked.

"No. He's only playing." Nicole balanced Chance on her hip. "What do you think of my mom?"

Drake shrugged. "You're the only one she really talks to. I get the impression that Dom doesn't care for her."

"I get that feeling too."

* * *

Blackhole sat outside of Xavier's school, tempting the feral mutant with her scent. She breathed onto her hand and watched icicles float down. She was a master mutant. A genetic freak of the world, but she knew nothing and cared for nothing. She smiled as the mutant she knew as Fury scaled the fence and landed next to her.

Dom snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I come under a truce, X-Man.

He snorted. "And?"

"I want to offer you your life back. You life of the hunter… The life of Fury."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I can erase the Dom in your head forever and you can truly be Fury."

"And what makes you think I want that?"

"I know you all too well." She took a few steps toward him and walked around him sensually, trailing her fingers along his shoulders. "We're cut of the same cloth, Dom. We were both made freaks by the government, but we're tool feral for them to control. Come with me… Be like me. Free and strong."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll die with the rest of these fools in that school when Darryl burns it to the ground."

Dom stared off into the night and turned back to her. "I can't."

"Why not? I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime!"

"Ten years ago I would have jumped at a chance like this. To kill someone who hurt me and to be free… I'm not like that anymore."

Blackhole snarled. "You'll always be Fury."

"And who defined Fury? I am my own definition. I am Fury, but Fury is Dom."

"Why do you speak in riddles, fool? You are a creation! A toy! But you can be so much more!"

Dom took a deep breath. "Like a brother, a son… maybe even a father."

"You'd give this all up for family?"

"They are my family… It took me a long time to realize that. I'd give up everything for them, even if it means death."

Blackhole was silent. "You truly are on the road to recovery. You speak as a whole and not as two."

She turned to walk away and stopped. "You'll die when we meet again."

"We'll see."

"By the time Darryl and I are through, this school will be in rubbles, and everyone you love will be gone."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Dom's eyes glinted in the night. "But know this. You hurt anyone I love and you will die a long, slow, painful death."

She snarled and turned away into the night and Dom went back to his bed.

* * *

"Dom?"

Dom opened his eyes and looked up at the beautiful woman leaning over him. "Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream. I dreamt that Belle was screaming for me and I couldn't get to her." Nicole's eyes were brimming with tears. "And then that power inside me ripped out and the mansion burned to the ground. I could hear everyone screaming… especially you."

Dom pulled her down to his chest. "It was just a dream."

"It was so real." She looked up into his eyes. "Are you Dom or are you Fury? I can never tell."

He avoided her gaze.

"That's good though… It means you're close to being one person again." She cupped his cheek and turned his eyes to her. "But I care for you, Dom or Fury."

"I'm Dom." He sighed. "Nicole. I don't want to hurt-"

"Shh… I had a bad dream remember? Why don't you just comfort me?" She draped one leg over him one pressed her lips to his. One of his hands moved to the back of her head and he stopped her.

"I'm serious, Nicole. When it comes down to the final battle I don't know what way Fury will turn. I love you, but I won't let him hurt you."

"He's seemed to warm up to me now."

"Everything isn't always as it seems." Dom warned. "You can only trust a wild animal so much. I am a wild animal, Nicole. Remember that. Whole or not."

"I trust you. All of you." Nicole put her palm on his cheek again and entered him mind. She was in the cabin and snow was falling outside. Dom was lying on bearskin rug in front of the fire, watching the flames. She went to him and when he rolled over, she saw it was Fury.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"I thought Dom would be here. I'm sorry."

Fury looked to the door. "He's… out. What do you want?"

"I… I wanted to be with him."

Fury took a step towards her and took her hand gently. "And me?"

"Of course. I love you both because you make up the same person."

He began to nuzzle her hand a much like an animal would. She was speechless. He dropped to his knees before her and buried his face against her stomach.

"You love me?"

"Fury, I love every bit of Dom. Even you. You are a part of him." She dragged her fingers through his hair.

"Then promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't go after Darryl. Let me deal with him."

"I can't promise that."

Fury snarled and pushed her away. "I only ask for one request, Nicole. I can't let you die!"

"I won't die. My control over this power is getting better and better every day."

"If you won't do it for us. Do it for everyone else." Fury begged. "When you have Fury begging you, you know it's bad."

"Fury, I-"

"Please?"

She stared him down. "You know something you aren't telling me."

"Everyone's got their secrets, doll."

She gasped. "What did you just call me?"

"Doll?"

"Only Dom ever called me that! You're almost whole again!" She tackled him to the floor.

"Oomph!" Fury grunted as she landed on top of him. "Easy!"

"I love you."

"Huh?" Fury looked down at her. "What?"

"I love you."

"Oh… uh, okay?"

She rested her head on his chest. "If it means so much to you then I won't do after them, Fury."

"Really? Damn, Dom made like it was going to be a lot harder to convince you." He almost grinned until realization struck him. "Wait a minute! You have no intention of doing as I asked!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, innocently.

"Nicole, I'm warning. Stop now before something bad happens. This power inside you wasn't meant for you and could kill you!"

"I'm fine, Fury! I have complete control."

"Bullshit! This is the last time I warn you. Do as I ask or else."

"Or else what?"

Fury turned his head away from her. "I'll take over and Dom will die."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Nicole shoved herself away from him and out of his mind. Dom was staring up at her with unhappy eyes. "He can't do that."

"He can, Nicole and he will."

"I'm going after them. I won't let them get away with what they did to you!"

Dom got out of the bed and stood near the window. "As you wish."

He fell to his knees as his body contorted and he groaned in agony. Dom knew he was lying to her, but it was the only way to save her. He lashed out with one hand and tore two slashes in the wall. She went to his as he rose to his feet.

"Dom?"

"No." His eyes met hers and he reached out to grab her arm. "I am Fury."

"Let me go! Stop it, Fury!"

"It's beyond that now, Nicole."

_Jean! Help me!_ Nicole begged in her thoughts. _Fury's gone nuts!_

_I'm on my way._

The door was blasted open and Dom turned with a growl to see Scott, Logan, and Jean at the door.

"Let her go, Fury!"

"She's made her bed, let her lie in it!" Dom yelled. "Come out, bitch!"

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"Stop this, Fury. You don't know what you're doing," Jean ordered.

"If only." Dom shook Nicole. "Come one! Fry me!"

Logan leapt for his son, but Dom dodged him.

"Stay out of this, old man!" Dom growled. "She doesn't need to die!"

"Just stop this, kid. She's not going to die." Logan stared his son down.

Dom turned his gaze to Nicole. "You've made your decision, so now I've made mine."

Nicole reached out for him and flames began to flicker around her body. "Stop this."

He gave her a sad smile. "If I could, I would."

The power inside Nicole howled and begged for release as she tried to contain it. "Please!"

"I can't. What's done is done."

"No!" she screamed and her voice sounded inhuman. The power pulsed from her body and knocked everyone to the floor. Dom stared up at the woman covered in blue flames before him and smiled, softly.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

Jean tried to subdue Nicole with her mind. "I can't stop her!"

Logan rose to his feet, shakily and grabbed Nicole by her shoulders to shake her. "Nicole! Stop! Control it!"

A strange voice emitted from her lips. "I am the bringer of death and life. I am the Phoenix."

"Nicole?"

"She is my vessel to heal my rampage and to tame my passion, so I may aid Jean's powers and mold with her." Dom's body lifted from the ground and he was frozen before Nicole.

He grinned. "I knew I'd bring you out sooner or later, bitch."

"I always feel your touch in her mind. Your presence. Why?"

"She loves me."

"Yes, she has powerful emotions for you, yet you spurn her love? I do not understand."

"I can't let her die. I won't let her die." Dom gasped. "Even if it means hurting her."

"Such an action is commendable, but you can't decide her fate. She will harbor me until the time is right."

"You'll kill her."

"Her fate is her own."

He growled as she dropped him. She turned to Jean and smiled. "I am your greater power, Jean, but only Nicole could tame me. Give her time and strength and I will be yours again."

"I won't let you kill her!" Dom growled.

Nicole turned to him. "You can't kill Dom inside you, for you'd kill yourself. You lied to her."

Dom put his hands on either side of his head. "Get out of my head, bitch!"

"I can banish you, Fury, and I do it for her." Nicole reached out and her fingers touched his face. "You'll never hurt my vessel again."

Dom froze, his eyes locked with hers. "Please…"

"Begging gets you nothing."

His body began to convulse and his veins protruded through his skin. She watched calmly as he collapsed on the floor. Jean rushed to his body.

"What have you done, Phoenix?" Scott asked.

"I ended his suffering. Fury is no more."

"Is he dead?" Logan asked.

"No, he's in a coma. She put him in a coma."

Nicole gasped and fell to her knees. "Oh, god! What did it do? What did it do to him?"

"It stopped Fury from hurting you. She put him in a coma. Help me get these two to the med lab."

Nicole looked to Jean with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want this… Will he wake up?"

"I won't know until we get him downstairs. Help me guys."

* * *

Hank looked over the scans he had taken of Dom's brain and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't look good, Professor."

Xavier nodded. "What have you found?"

"There's practically no brain activity left. This Phoenix, shut his mind down. I don't think he'll ever wake up."

Xavier turned to Logan and Yuriko. "As his parents, it's up to you whether or not to keep him on life support."

Yuriko stood over her son and played with his curls. "I have faith. Keep him on."

"Yuri. He's dead. We need to just let him go." Logan said.

"I can't do that, Logan. I can't kill my son."

Nicole came into the room wearing a white hospital gown, tears streaming down her face. "Yuriko… I couldn't stop it."

Yuriko pulled the girl into her arms. "It's not your fault. He was trying to stop that power inside you… He knew what he was up against."

"But how can I tell Aiko and Domi and Gavin that I killed their brother?"

"You didn't kill him, child. Phoenix did." Xavier wheeled closer to his successor.

Aiko spoke up from the corner she was hiding it. "He's been planning this for a while."

"What?" Yuriko asked.

"He's wanted to pull that power from Nicole to save her. He knew it was going to kill her… He and I talked about it… He said if it killed him, he wanted me to tell everyone. Is there ever a chance my brother will wake up, Hank?"

"I'm afraid not, Aiko."

"I don't believe it. My brother's died more times than I can count. He'll be back! He will!"


	9. I've Got A Bad Feeling About This

**Disclamer: I don't own the X-Men. All I own is a carton of cigarettes and a bad copy of The Vampire Lestat.**

**Sorry it's been a while. I've still had bad writer's block so if you all have any ideas let me know! Plus school has been dragging me down bad.**

**Pia O'Leary—You were the only review I got and I loved it! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up!**

Things were quiet at the mansion over the next few weeks. Pilar tried to comfort Nicole as did the others, but she was inconsolable. She spent most of her days beside his bed, listening to the steady beeping the machines gave off. She was sitting across from his bed, her feet drawn up under, sleeping. Jean walked into the room and gently shook her shoulder.

"Nicole? It's morning, honey. Why don't you go to bed?"

Nicole opened her eyes and looked around. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours."

"How is he?"

"The same. The professor and I are going to try to enter his mind and-"

"I want to be here for it. I want to help."

The Professor wheeled in. "I don't think that's wise, Nicole. With the power inside you so out of control, I don't trust it."

"Please, just let me try to help. It's my fault and-"

"Dom knew what he was doing, Nicole. He was trying to help you."

Tears came to her eyes. "I feel like I killed him."

"He's still alive, Nicole. We'll do all we can. I promise." Jean smiled. "You need some rest."  
Nicole looked over to Dom, sleeping on the bed, with the breathing tube in his mouth. "I'm sick of seeing him in a bed like that."

"I know."

The Professor patted her hand. "We'll inform you of any changes, Nicole. Go rest."

Nicole nodded and stood. She went to the bed and took his hand in hers. "Please come back to us, Dom."

* * *

The Professor shook his head slowly as he sat before the team in his office. "I'm afraid that I could find no activity in his mind. He's brain dead."

Rogue shook her head. "There must be some way."

"There's nothing we can do, except wait and see if his body heals himself. Yet, I'm not even sure if that will work, because he normally physically heals." Jean sat down next to her husband.

Nicole stared out a window. "He has to heal. He can't just die."

"Until then what do we do?" Drake asked.

"Talk to him, I guess. They say coma patients can still hear you." Rogue sat down.

"He's brain dead!" Logan shouted. "He's gone! Why can't you all accept it?"

"Our son has cheated death before Logan." Yuriko rose from her chair. "I have faith that he can do it again."

"We've all cheated death, Yuri, but his powers aren't as rapid as ours. I think the saying is that third times a charm? I don't see him coming out of this. Ever."

"I refuse to just give up on him. I refuse to believe he's dead!"

"Calm down, Yuriko," Rogue said, going to the Asian woman's side.

"It seems we're all divided on this issue," Hank added. "From a medical standpoint, I don't see him recovering, but he's beaten the odds before."

Rogue admitted, "He's one tough guy, that's for sure."

Nicole turned to the group. "Maybe the Phoenix can bring him back, since it's the one that killed him."

"It's too risky. You could get killed." Xavier wheeled around to her. "We won't lose the both of you."

* * *

Domi snuck down into the med-lab. She knew all the parents were in a meeting and wouldn't notice if she snuck down to see her big brother. Aiko and Gavin met her at the door.

"He's still sleeping," Gavin informed her.

"How long will he be asleep, Aiko?"

"I don't know. Not long… I hope." Aiko leaned against the door frame.

"Can I talk to him?" Domi asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if he can hear us though."

Domi went to the bed and climbed up in a chair to look down at her brother. "Dom? I wish you would wake up. Nicole misses you… I miss you. I don't want you dead. I'll even learn to love that Fury guy if you come back. Please."

The steady beat of the machines were her only answer.

* * *

Belle glared at the woman standing over her. "What do you want me for? They won't trade for me."

"They will. Fury will come." Darryl stared at a computer screen.

"He wouldn't be that stupid. I'm sure he already knows about that bitch you sent-"

"Shut up!" Darryl yelled. "If she speaks again, rip out her tongue."

Blackhole nodded. "Of course."

Darryl was too busy to fool with that old bitch. The machine he was devising would be perfect. Even more perfect than Blackhole. He could trust a machine.

* * *

Nicole sat before the Professor and Jean. He wheeled close to her and put his hands on her temples.

"Now just relax. I'm going to try to contact Phoenix and see what it wants."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a small house in the forest and standing. Nicole was sitting in a chair near the fire. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey! Welcome to my special place."

"What's he doing here?"

The professor turned to see Dom standing in a doorway, smoking.

"He's here to talk to Phoenix, Dom. Calm down."

"How is he here?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, it's from the times I absorbed him. Sabretooth was here for awhile, but Dom got rid of him and the others."

"The others?"

"Yeah, Remy, Sabretooth, that nurse from the orphanage, Logan was in here for a bit after I accidentally got a touch of him from the Danger Room incident, Jean, and the random other's I've gotten a little touch off of… oh, and of course Phoenix. She and Dom don't get along very well."

"That's an understatement. She's a bitch." Dom flipped his cigarette into the fire.

"So I've heard. Where is she?"

Nicole pointed to the flames dancing in the fireplace. "There."

The fire leaped from the hearth and suddenly a blazing figure of a woman stood before them. Dom growled and took a step forward.

"Dom, stop. Let the Professor deal with her." Nicole put her hand on his arm. "That's why he's here."

"Professor Xavier. Welcome to my vessel's mind." Phoenix spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am not a who, Charles. I am a what and I can't exactly explain what I am. I know I am older that your earth and older than the cosmos. I am an entity and I am power."

"Why are you here?" Xavier asked.

"I am here for Jean. I am her power, but I am raw, untamed. I needed a stronger body and I found it. She must harbor me until the time is right."

"You nearly killed Dominic."

"He was a threat to me." Phoenix made something that resembled a smile. "He won't die if he's anything like his counterpart here."

"You are causing Nicole serious damage staying here. Why can't you go back to Jean?" Xavier asked.

"Jean's not ready."

"But-"

"Our discussion is over. We will meet again." The entity molded back into the fireplace and the Professor opened his eyes to find himself back in his office.

"Interesting."

* * *

_Wake your ass up!_

Dom's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room, remembering what happened to him.

_That's right. Get up. Get your ass up. No bitch power is going to take us out. We're one again and nothing is going to stop us. from protecting her._

Dom sat up in the bed, the breathing tube still down his throat. He let his eyes focus and tried to locate someone. Seeing no one, he ripped the tube from his throat and hacked. He climbed out of the bed and looked out into the empty halls.

_Find her and kill her._

"I thought we were one."

_We are. I can't help it if I'm your subconscious. You need someone to kick your ass into gear. Find her and kill her._

Dom snarled and made his way down the hall. He smelled Jean coming before he saw he, so he ducked into a storage room. Examining the contents, he smiled when he found a sweat suit. Changing from the offending hospital gown, he checked the hall again, and made his way upstairs. The halls were dark and no one was moving. Almost no one. It was her. The woman.

Dom snarled and followed her down the hall. As she stopped outside the kitchen, he reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair. She gave a yelp as his hand clapped over her mouth.

"You're mine, bitch," he whispered in her ear.

She struggled against him as he dragged her towards the doors. He threw open the door and prepared to throw her out into the storm when he heard a voice.

"Drop her, Dom!" Scott called out, setting his visor.

"Fuck off, Scooter!" Dom threw her out into the rain and she landed in a puddle. "She's mine now."

His claws released and lightning flashed off them, making her cower in fear.

"Please! Don't do this!"

"Don't make me stop you, Dom!" Scott yelled.

Dom grabbed her by the shirt and held one fist in the air. "It needs to be done."

"Dom no!"

Dom's fist went down and his entire body began to crackle with electricity. He howled in pain and fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Dominic. And to think, I thought we were becoming close." Pilar stood, her hands crackling with electricity.

Dom snarled. "I won't let you take Nicole to them."

Scott's jaw dropped as Logan came to his side. Logan's eyes widened and he ran outside.

"Stay back, Logan! She can conduct electricity!" Dom warned. "Beside's… she's mine."

"Now is that any way to treat your mother-in-law?" Pilar stepped closer to him as he got to his feet.

Nicole raced to the door and saw her mother and Dom faced off. "What's going on? Dom? Mom?"

Dom looked her direction and in that brief second Pilar put her hand down in the puddle he was standing in. He screamed in pain as his body convulsed and fell again. She cackled and stood over him.

"And Blackhole told me that I would have a tough time killing you. I think she overestimated you."

"Maybe," Dom wheezed. "But overestimate this!"

Dom lashed out with his claws and sliced through her leg. She screamed and fell to the group, clutching her stump. Dom rose to his feet again and stood over her.

"How did you… know?" Pilar asked. "How did you know who I was?"

"Nicole's mother died." Dom leaned down and grasped her hair. With one swift slice of his claws, he decapitated her. He staggered away, rain plastering his sweat suit to his body. Nicole ran out to him and caught him before he fell.

He grinned up at her. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to call you a bitch."

She laughed and hugged him close. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Okay… Can I go inside now?"

* * *

Xavier stared Dom down. "Well?"

Dom shrugged. "I could smell from the beginning that she was a mutant. I did some research and found Nicole's mom's obituary. She died two weeks after Nicole was born at some women's shelter in San Francisco."

"And?"

"I was going to confront her before I pissed off whatever's inside Nicole, but I was down for the count for a little while… Then I woke up."

"And Fury?"

"Is me. We're whole. We have been for a while now."

"When did that happen?"

"A few weeks ago… I think finally Nicole healed me."

"I see. I really wished you hadn't killed Pilar. We needed information from her."

"It was one of those eat or be eaten situations, Chuck." Dom paused. "Are you going to kick me out?"

"Of course not. You're always welcome here."

"Okay… Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Oh." Dom glanced at the door and Xavier smiled.

"Go ahead. You have family wanting to see you."

Dom walked out through the door and saw everyone standing in the hall staring at him.

_He's back_, Xavier thought to everyone.

Aiko bounded into her brother's arms. "I'm so sorry, Dom-chan!"

"It's okay, little one.

Domi grabbed onto his leg. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Gavin clamped down on his other leg. "Me too!"

"I can tell."

"We thought you were dead!"

"Do I look dead?"

They shook their head and hugged his legs tighter.

Yuriko came to her son's side. "I knew you would live."  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Dom snorted.

"Well there was for a while." Marie hugged him and got the kids off his legs.

Dom smirked. "Trust me. I've only come across one thing that will ever kill me."

His gaze went across the room to where Nicole was standing. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Miss me, doll?"

"Of course not," she replied as she walked to him. Dom grabbed her and pulled her to him with grin. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It was my fault. I drew the bitch out and I'll keep doing it until she goes to where she belongs."

"I don't want it to hurt you."

"Doll, the only thing that could every hurt me is losing you. If you haven't realized that by now then you must have some brain damage." Dom dipped her down and leaned in to kiss her deeply before she could speak.

* * *

Dom sat before the computer, his vision close to being blurred as he scanned articles for anything related to Blackhole or Darryl. He had almost given up when he noticed a missing persons report in California.

His voice came out in a whisper, "Belle."

They had taken her. They had gone and kidnapped her weeks ago. Why hadn't they contacted him? Why hadn't Daniel told him?

"Because you were a nut job," Dom muttered to himself. "Damn it."

He slid his chair away from the computer and left the room, passing Jessie in the hall. He turned and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, we gotta talk."

"Listen, about those pictures, it was Jubilee and Kitty's idea-"

"No- What pictures? Never mind. This is about Belle. It's about Belle."

"Belle?"

"I think Darryl and Blackhole have her, but I don't want to tell anyone… except who is going with me after them."

"But then why are you telling m- Oh."

"I need you to get Yellow and Kit-Kat to distract Nicole. I don't want her going on this mission. I've got a bad feeling about it."

"Okay… Why do I get to be the lucky one to go with you?"

"You're the first one I ran into."

She groaned. "Oh, joy."

"Will you help me?"

"Yeah, anything for Belle. I'll send Jubilee to take her on an emergency trip to the mall. I'll say it's your birthday."

He looked puzzled. "I'm not even sure when my birthday is."

She laughed and left him to ponder.

* * *

Jubilee shrugged, "That's what Jessie said."

"I didn't even know if he had a birthday." Kitty pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe he just picked a day to have it or something."

"We could have a surprise party for him!" Jubilee squealed. "It would be awesome!"

"I don't know if he'd like that," Nicole said. "He's weird about large groups of people. Besides this is really strange if you ask me."

"Why do you think so?"

"All of a sudden Dom mentions his birthday to Jessie? He's got something up his sleeve and I'm going to find out what it is."

Nicole went down the hallway and made her way into Xavier's office. "Professor I-"

She stopped when she saw Logan, Jessie, and Yuriko talking with Xavier. Jessie was in a uniform. One of Nicole's extras, if her mind served her right. They all stared at her.

"What's going on?"

"Well, it's about Darryl and Blackhole. They've kidnapped Belle. They're holding her hostage for Dom."

Nicole gasped. "Belle? We need to save her!"

"You aren't going anywhere, missy," Logan stated.

"I'll go where I please, Logan."

"You'll stay here."

Nicole froze and turned around, slowly. Dom stood in the doorway, in full uniform. "Dom?"

He went to Xavier. "She's unstable. You know it as well as I do."

"Yes, Nicole. Your powers are unstable and-" Xavier agreed.

"He just came back from the dead and you're letting him go!" Nicole yelled.

"I'm not an X-Man. Remember? I'm not even a MLF member anymore." Dom reminded her. "I go where and when I please."

She stared at him. "You're going to get killed."

"I told you. You're the only thing that can kill me."

Realization hit her. "Birthday my ass! Dom! You were trying to get rid of me while you snuck out!"

"Yeah, because I don't want you dead, Nicole."

"I can take care of myself!"

Dom glared at her. "You aren't going."

"Actually I agree with Nicole." Xavier said.

Dom whirled around. "What?"

"Her powers are unstable, but she can pilot the Blackbird."

Yuriko spoke up. "You don't have to be affiliated with this Charles. The MLF can handle it."

"Yes, but Belle is a dear friend of mine and they did send Pilar in after Nicole. I want Belle safe. Nicole is free to go."

Dom snarled. "Then I'm free lancing. I'll kill that bitch before you guys even get there."

"Regardless, I'm sending in a team. Nicole, Jean, Scott, Logan, Drake, and Rogue. You're free to do as you please, Dom."

"Thank you, Professor." Nicole said.

"Be careful, Nicole."

Dom was gone before she had a chance to stop him. She scowled and left the room, the team following her.

"Nicole! Where are you going?" Jean asked, running to keep up with the young girl.

"He wants them found? Fine. I'll find them."

"Nicole."

Nicole made her way to the lower levels and straight towards Cerebro. Jean spun the girl around.

"Are you crazy? That thing nearly killed me! Only the Professor can operate it."

"Yeah, well I'm going to try!" Nicole jerked free and opened the door. She knelt before the machine and put on the helmet.

"Nicole! Stop!" Logan yelled as she slammed the door in his face with her mind. She took a deep breath and opened her mind to the machine. The room became foggy around her and she began to focus on Belle. A red image of the woman came forward to all the others and Nicole gasped. Belle was in Canada… at an abandoned gold mine. She's found her. Then she felt her mind rip loose and she began to scream as thousands of images pummeled her mind. Collasping on the floor, she began to spasm as the images tormented her. The helmet wash ripped off her head and Logan held her up in her arms.

"Are you okay, kid?"

She coughed and looked up at him wearily. "Belle's in Canada."

* * *

Daniel let his fingers trail down Jessie's face as he stood in the garage of Xavier's mansion. "Promise, you'll be careful? I won't be able to keep an eye on you."

"I'll be fine. Anything comes towards me and I'll sizzle the shit out of them. I promised Dom I would go and help him."

Dom came into the room and grinned. "Aww… you two look cute. Especially you, Jess. Leather does good thing for you."

"Back off, Fury. You've got your own woman." Daniel joked.

"I can always look," Dom said, smirking.

"Did you talk to her after what happened in the Professor's office?" Jessie asked.

"No… I just left." Dom started to strap his bag onto a motorcycle. "I don't want her to die."

"None of us do. She never wanted you to go, but she let you."

"I heal. Jess… go with Xavier's team. I don't want you to get hurt. They'll watch you. I can't."

Jessie stared at him. "But-"

"No buts." He kick started the bike and grinned. "See ya there."

* * *

Nicole zipped up her suit all the way to her neck and smiled at Logan. He took her by the shoulders.

"Be careful out there, Nicole."

"Always."

"I'm bringing back both of my girls safe, okay?"

"Of course."

Marie elbowed him. "You're being overbearing."

"Yeah. Why so anxious over me and not your son?" Nicole teased. "He's the idiot."

"Dom can take care of himself."

"And I can't? I have the Phoenix inside me remember?"

"Yeah, but that's even unpredictable."

"Relax, Logan. It'll be okay. Why are you so antsy?" Nicole poked him.

"I've got two of the most important people in my life going on one of the most dangerous missions we've ever come across. I'm scared shitless for the both of you."

"Sugar, we're both going to be here on the jet. Calm down."

"I know… but I got a bad feeling about today."

* * *

Daniel stared across the barren snowy landscape marked by the abandoned mine and river. "The X-Men aren't here yet."

"Good," Dom muttered.

Yuriko elbowed her son. "Don't be rude."

"Yes, mommy." Dom took a few steps into the clearing. "Alright you freaky bitch, let's see it."

The wind began to howl and Dom looked up to see the Blackbird. "Fuck."

Nicolelanded the jet and watched the others leave. She and Rogue sat staring out the window.

"Do you think he's angry?" Nicole aske.

"Oh, I think he's pissed."

Dom stepped up to Logan. "She had better not be on that plane."

"Hey, she's an adult and I can't stop her."

"You could've tried." Dom walked away and stood staring at the jet and Nicole in the front seat. She gave him a meek wave and he growled. He didn't want her anywhere near here. He pointed at her and then the ground at his feet.

"I think he's summoning you." Rogue giggled.

"I'd better go see what he wants before he gets even more pissed off." She unbuckled her belt and headed down the ramp.

"Get your ass back on that jet!" Dom barked.

"You just told me to-"

"Forget what I told you and get back on that jet!" Dom strode up to her and grabbed her by the arm, pushing her back inside the jet as he went.

"Dom! Let go! I'm not going to leave the je-" His mouth crushed down on Nicole's and she went limp in his arms.

He broke the kiss to whisper. "Turn off your control for this mission. I've got a bad feeling."

"O-okay."

He stroked her cheek with his knuckles and bumped her chin. "I love you."

"I love you too…" She said as he walked down the ramp. "Be careful!"

"Always, doll."

Nicole watched him walk away with a smile on her lips and turned to Marie. "Well that was worth missing out on this mission."

Marie laughed. "I can tell."

Nicole moved to sit down in one of the pilot's seats. "I don't know why he has such a bad feeling about this mission. I don't think anything is wrong-"

A body crashed against the windshield cracking the glass and Nicole screamed. She looked out the window and saw Blackhole, hovering in the air before the ship. Dom was getting up from where she had thrown him and releasing his claws.

"Back off, guys. I'll handle this frigid bitch."

"We aren't letting you do this alone!" Scott stated.

Blackhole rose higher into the air and the wind began to whip around them and small trees began to uproot and whirl around in the air. Dom grunted as everyone took cover in a ditch and he tried to head closer to her. He stumble and dug his claws into the ground to keep from blowing back into the tree. Rogue stood up and headed outside of the jet.

"I've got to go help them! Maybe if I can touch her-"

Nicole rose to stop her friend. "Rogue! No!"

Rogue stepped out into the whirling wind and joined the attack on Blackhole. Nicole stood at the ramp and a thought crossed her mind.

"Where's Belle?


	10. Lake of Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men. Stan Lee does. I want to own them. But he won't let me. Bad Stan Lee. Bad.**

**Sorry! I got out of school and had no internet access! I could barely finish the story, let alone upload any! Please forgive me for that and what I've done with this story. Please rate and review and enjoy!

* * *

**

Nicole made her way away from the chaotic fight and into the abandoned mine shaft.

"Belle?" she called out into the darkness.

"Nicole?" Belle answered. "I'm here!"

Nicole made her way through the darkness until she found Belle on the floor, tied up. She began to work at the knots to free her friend.

"Don't worry, Belle. I'll get you out of here."

Then she felt a blade press against her throat and she froze.

"Hello, dear." Darryl breathed in her ear.

"Let me go."

"Not this time, bitch."

"Then let Belle go. She has nothing to do with this."

Darryl laughed in her ear. "She's a mutant! She has everything to do with this. She'll die with the rest of them."

"You're wrong, Darryl-"

"Shut up. Just think… Right now, Blackhole is murdering your mutie friends and you'll be saved for last."

Nicole felt the fire burning inside her. "I'm warning you... Let me go."

The blade tip dug into her throat. "Shut up! Just listen to your friends scream as they die!."  
"Let Belle go! She hasn't done anything to you!"

"Shut up! She's a mutant, like you and your friends! There's no place for you in this world! Homo _sapien_ is the right. We are the norm! Not your kind. You are freaks! Abnormalities. Flaws in a greater plan. She is one of you therefore she dies with you!"

"Honey, you don't know what kind of a freak I am…" Nicole's eyes flashed blue fire in the dark and the room erupted in flames.

* * *

"So tell me Rogue, what's my motivation for saving the world again?" Drake asked as he stared at the horror Blackhole was causing. Trees were uprooted and whirling around them as she cackled above them.

"Smiling children and fuzzy bunnies?" Rogue yelled over the roar.

Dom smirked and laughed out loud. "Hell no! Strippers and vodka!"

He got to his feet and turned to Daniel. "Think you can get above her?"

"I think so."

"Carry me."

"Dom no!" Rogue yelled as Daniel took lifted him and began to fly.

Daniel rose high about Blackhole, who was busy fending off the other X-Men and MLF members. He paused in the air.

"What now?" Daniel yelled.

"Drop me!" Dom jerked free from his grasp and free-fell, claws extended, towards Blackhole. He landed on her back, his claws piercing her back. She screamed in rage and clawed at her back, trying to reach him. He plunged his claws into her over and over, and then he was stopped by an unseen force. She threw him to the ground, forcing his body to stand and obey her will. He tried to fight her as she made him move closer to his friends.

"Get away! I can't stop myself!" Dom yelled as she propelled him towards Rogue.

Rogue gasped and a body of steel stopped Dom's onslaught.

"I am sorry, comrade." Piotr stated and grabbed Dom's arms.

"Appreciate it." Dom smirked as the Russian threw him across the meadow and into a tree which snapped in half when his body hit it. Dom got back to his feet and began running across the field towards Blackhole, who levitated him and slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

"Had enough, beast?" she asked.

"No." Dom spit out a mouth full of blood. "Don't you think it's ironic that Darryl is using you to eradicate mutants, when you're one yourself?"

Blackhole laughed. "Darryl using me? My dear it's the other way around. I am far too powerful for him to ever control! I just know I can't have you fools standing in my way when I become a God."

"Not one of us is a God. Altered or not. You are a mutant, Blackhole. Nothing more."

She glared at him. "I am a God among mutants, beast. You had chance to join me, but now you will die!"

Dom snarled and lunged for her again, only to be thrown back into the side of the mine. Screams erupted from within the mine and as Dom looked up, Darryl stumbled from the cave, his flesh burning away from his bones. He was still screaming as he stumbled into the snow. His body was long past dead, but his mind couldn't keep up. Nicole stepped out from the mine entrance, blue flames licking around her body. She ignored Darryl as she walked towards Blackhole, flaming footprints in her wake. Belle followed slowly, unhurt.

"Nicole?" Dom asked, rushing to her. "What's going on?"

She turned to him, her eyes afire, but her voice was not her own. "Stay back. I'll finish this."

"Phoenix… Leave her alone. You'll kill her!" Dom ordered.

Her eyes turned back to their impossible blue as she smiled at Dom, sadly. "I'm sorry. I have to do this. It was fate."

"Fate my ass!

"Don't interfere, Dom."

"Nicole! Stop her! You don't have to do this!"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, I do. I have to protect you… My family. I know what I have to do." She began to step out across the meadow. Stopping, she turned back to him and brushed a hand across his cheek. Her eyes blazed in flames and she turned to go on.

"No!" Dom went to lunge for her and was grabbed back by Belle.

"Stop! She knows what she's doing."

"She'll die!" Dom pulled away only to be tackled by Piotr. "Phoenix is making her do this!"

"I can't let you go, comrade! She will kill you both."

"No! Nicole!" Dom screamed, struggling. "Let me go, you giant hunk of junk!"

"Please comrade!"

"No! She doesn't have to do this! I won't let her die for me! Stop her!"

Rogue slipped off a glove and touched Dom's arm. "I'm sorry, sugar."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she drained him. "No…"

Stumbling back, Rogue held her head in her hands, screaming. She stared at her hands as bone claws jutted forth. "I-I want to stop her! I love her! She can't die on me! No!"

Logan wrapped his arms around her. "Breathe, darlin', breathe!"

"Don't let her die! Don't! Stop her!" Rogue fought him desperately.

Poitr held a barely conscious Dom in his arms. "What is wrong with her?"

"She absorbed him!"

Dom weakly fought against Piotr's grip. "Nicole… Please… Don't die for me…"

* * *

Nicole glared at Blackhole as she crossed the meadow towards her. "Stop this."

Blackhole laughed. "Who are you to order me? I am my own master now!"

Fire erupted from her fingertips and Nicole shielded her faced with her arms. The flames burned away all the snow and vegetation underneath where Nicole was standing. Blackhole stopped and gasped when Nicole dropped her arms, the only thing burned was her uniform, which hung in shreds around her body.

"You are an abomination," Phoenix stated. "You hurt others as you are hurt. You are no God."

"Silence!"

She stepped closer to Blackhole, who looked towards the river.

"Fine! Be the first to die!" She made a motion and the river water began to move and freeze around Nicole, entrapping her in a tomb of ice. She cackled, "Fool!"

The ice began to crackle and it shattered, pieces flying in every direction and Nicole began to rise in the air, until she was level with Blackhole.

"What are you?" Blackhole hissed.

"Phoenix."

Nicole held out her hand and Blackhole began to twitch in agony. Her body began to burn from the inside out and she began to scream. She began trying her hardest to use every mutant power in her DNA against Nicole. Ice began to form on Nicole's lips only to be melted away by intense heat. The metal zipper on her uniform was ripped away and debris was thrown against her, only to be obliterated into dust inches from her skin. Nicole's hand wrapped around Blackhole's throat, choking her.

"You think I am the abomination?" Blackhole spat. "Look at yourself."

"I am power."

Nicole used her mind to slam Blackhole to the ground, with enough force to create a small crater. Leaning her head back, Nicole's body turned to pure flame in the shape of the mythical bird and she smashed down onto Blackhole's body. A telekinetic field slammed into the X-men and threw everyone back. It hit the trees, breaking them in half and knocking the Blackbird over.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in Westchester, Charles Xavier gasped and swallowed hard. He looked to his left and out a window into the night. The air was uncommonly still outside. He put a shaking hand over his mouth and for the first time in years, he began to pray.

* * *

It took everyone awhile to get back to their feet and even longer to realize the silence. Everywhere around them, rocks and debris were suspended in mid-air by the left over psychic energy. Daniel reached out to take one of the smaller rocks from the air and stared around in awe.

"My God," he whispered.

Dom staggered to his feet and stumbled towards the smoking crater in the ground. "Nicole? Nicole!"

Everyone stared as the smoke billowed and they lost sight of their friend.

"Is she dead?" Jessie asked.

They saw a figure through the smoke and everyone tensed, suspecting the worst. Dom's stepped through the smoke, cradling Nicole's smoking body in his arms. Her uniform was burnt away, but her skin unharmed. He had covered her with his coat. He got to them and lowered her to the ground.

She smiled up at him, weakly. "I did it… didn't I?"

"Yeah, doll, you did it. You did real good."

Her breathing became shallower. "Good… Is everyone… okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. Are you?" Her hand, shakily, brushed some dirt from his cheek.

Tears came to his eyes. The smell of death was upon her. "Yeah… I'm fine."

"Good… Smile for me… I love it… when you smile."

He grinned. "You always did know how to make a guy's day, doll."

"I'm glad every one… is safe."

"Thanks to you. You just hold on… We'll get you to a doctor-"

"I won't make it… I can tell… by your face… You always… did have a knack… for that…"

"You'll be fine. Just stay with me, doll."

Her deep blue eyes blinked and her lashes lowered. "I'm tired, Dom… Real tired."

"Please stay awake."

"You… don't… order me." She laughed, weakly.

"I'm asking this time, baby."

"Well… I'll have to… owe you one…" She looked up at the sky and snow landed on her hair. "It's snowing… Snow… always reminded me… of you."

Dom looked up at the snow falling and then back down to the woman lying limp in his arms. "Nicole… wake up… Please."

"Is she-" Jessie asked.

"Shut up," Dom growled. He cradled her body to him chest, holding her forehead to his cheek. "Wake up."

Jean put a hand on his shoulder. "Dom… She's gone."

"No."

"Please Dom… Just let her go."

"No!" Dom jerked away from her touch. "No… She's not dead. She can't be dead."

Nicole's arm fell, limply, to the ground and Dom's head dropped.

Belle bowed her head. "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for-"

"Thou art with me." Dom finished, his grip on Nicole loosening.

Logan kneeled down and took Nicole from his grasp, hugging her to his chest. "Oh, darlin'… why?"

He then rose with Nicole's body in his arms and stared down at his son who was taking shallow breaths.

"She was a hero, Dom. She did it for us," Rogue said.

With a guttural roar, Dom plunged his claws into his chest and fell forward into the bloody snow. His breathing stammered and he released his claws. He slowly got to his feet and looked at the setting sun as his wounds healed.

"I can't even be with her in death."

"Come my son... Let's take her home." Yuriko put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

A few days later Rogue slowly folded Nicole's clothes as she, Ororo, and Jean packed away their dear friend's clothes. Rogue picked up a pair of worn gloves and began to sob.

"Oh, Rogue. Please, stay strong." Jean wrapped her arms around her friend. "Please."

Ororo looked away, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. The sky outside was dark and mirrored her own mood as rain came tumbling down.

"Why her?"

"She did it for us. So we could all live."

Someone knocked on the door, and all three turned to see Dom standing there.

"Chuck told me, he uh, had a dress picked out for her and wanted your approval… It's white. He figured she would have wanted white."

"Thanks." Rogue went to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm sorry."

Dom looked out the window. "Can there be snow tomorrow? She always liked the snow."

Ororo nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks." Dom stepped away from Rogue's grasp and turned in the doorway. "The kids are all taking this hard… Chuck called off classes for awhile… Try and keep strong for them, Rogue."

"I am."

He left the women and headed down the hallway. Jean watched him walk away and turned to her friends. "C'mon… Let's go see the dress."

* * *

The snow fell all night, until a blanket of white covered the ground. Snow in May was unheard of in Westchester. Rows and rows of black clad mourners, waited in the small section next to the woods that Xavier had chosen as a burial plot for all fallen X-Men. Logan and Marie were at the front, both clutching roses. Dom was nowhere to be found. His bed was empty that morning, and his belongings were gone.

The Professor began to speak, "Nicole, was a sister, friend, daughter, and loved by us all and her act of self sacrifice, spoke levels for the love she felt for us. She was first a student and then a teacher. She always went above and beyond… even giving her own life for ours. Today we lay our friend to rest and thank her for her steps in helping us to change this world that we live in. She will be missed, but most of all she will be remembered."

Kurt removed the cloth that was draped over her tombstone and revealed an angel with cupped hands. Inscribed at the angel's feet was;

Nicole Tru Logan.

She gave up everything so we could have hope.

In the angel's hands was a small ring. A ring made of adamantium.

_Where do bad folks go when they die/They don't go to heaven where the angels fly/ They go down to the lake of fire and fry/Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July_

_Nirvana "Lake of Fire"_


	11. A New Era

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even cigarettes… And I really need some after this story.**

**Sorry if I get some of the details about Genosha wrong. I don't know a lot about it.

* * *

**

Six months later…

Land's End Pub was possibly the dirtiest, grimiest bar Dom had ever seen, but it served his purpose. It was a place to be where he could drink, smoke, and possibly fight.

And it was far away from Westchester and all those memories.

He stared at the half empty bottle of tequila in front of him and the shot glass he didn't want to use. His cigarette, forgotten had burned down into the filter in the ashtray next to him. His gaze wandered to the television, where a newscast was showing the latest on the mutant dilemma in the States. Being in Canada, he was as far away from that conflict as possible. The newscaster went on to talk more about the mutant registration act and how Xavier was one of the top protesters of the bill.

Dom looked away from the television and took a swig from the bottle. He didn't want to be anywhere near Westchester. He hated those pitying looks that everyone gave him. He'd left before the funeral. He couldn't stand the thought of her body laying cold in the ground… alone.

"Former mutant terrorist Eric Lehnsherr, known to the general public as Magneto, has purchased an island off the West African Coast. Calling his new country, Genosha, he has called it a haven for mutant kind…" the newscaster droned on. "Mutants have flocked to Genosha for what he calls 'equality and peace'."

Dom lit another cigarette and took a long drag. Genosha sounded like the place to be if you were different. Maybe he'd swing through and check the place out. If different was what they wanted, different was what he had.

To be continued…

**Author's note: **

**Wow… That was by far the toughest story I have ever had to write, but worry not. I am continuing Dom's saga with Wrath which I hope to have the first chapter out soon. I'm also working on some side projects such as Rage which tells of Yuriko's origin and her life after her supposed death in X2. I also have an idea running around that will focus on Devil and Daystar or better known as Daniel and Jessie. Some people seemed really interested in him and her so I thought I'd expand their stories. Thank you so much for reading and please watch for my newest story, Wrath.**


End file.
